Bailey's and Coffee
by Thom Phan
Summary: Team CFVY College AU. Blind!Fox x Coco and Velvet x Yatsuhashi. Rated T for mild cursing and suggestive flirting. Part of the RWBY Meets Midsomer AU. Keep an eye out for the sequel or head over to Point Control and Slipping for something similar.
1. An Unexpected Touch

\- - -1- - -

VAV

V

He heard the cup of coffee being set down on the table with the distinctive sound of paperboard meeting a covered fiberboard counter and gave the same wordless nod of thanks he did every other time. For him, his regular visits to the Stardust Shop were exclusively about caffeine and the smell of coffee. Ever since the Scottish girl had memorized his order he had taken to stop talking entirely, the better to enjoy his time even as he made sure to hand over the precise change and tip. Focusing on the source of the noise and feeling for the heat of his drink, he reached out for the cup only to freeze as his hand touched warm flesh instead of a warm cardboard sleeve.

Whoever had set the cup down still held on to it, heels clicking on the tile as smooth skin shifted under his hand. Hearing the chair across from him get pulled out, he shifted just enough so that he could let his eyes settle on the newcomer. Not that it helped, but people complained when he didn't. As they let go of his cup, a second was rested on the table and his guest settled themself in. Who knows, maybe he was winning another staring contest on accident.

"Hey." A girl's voice, his age at best guess, mixed accent of western France and southeast England. Almost definitely a city girl judging by the shoes and knuckles, but that wasn't much to judge off of.

"Greetings."

Apparently he was supposed to have said something else as the silence stretched between them. That at least gave him the opportunity to actually take a sip from his drink. Sputtering a little as the girl spoke up. "You have to be the only guy I've met who prefers to stare at our pastries rather than a beautiful young lady."

Shit, too far to the right, he needed to re-angle his face and blinked a few times to avoid staring too much. "Better?"

"You know I'm here each time you visit and this is the first time you've even looked at me."

At least he remembered where he recognized her voice. She ran the register every now and then, but most of the time he heard her making the drinks. Bad habit of critiquing outfits, she had been just another voice to filter out until now. "Sorry, still haven't. Cataracts in the eyes." He pointed to his white eyes to stress the point.

She didn't stumble over that part, no misplaced apologies or statements of concerns. "Here I was just getting jealous of those pastries you were staring at."

"It's certainly one of the more ironic parts about being blind. I stare at everything and nothing. So unless the pastries can talk, I wouldn't be too worried."

"Well, my name's Coco."

"Fox, Fox Alistair. Nice to meet you."

"So this must be your little brother."

His mouth twitched into a short smile as he responded to the joke. "Mouse, shake." The weight on his foot sitting up as his companion sat up to lift a paw, bringing Coco forward as she shook with the Border Collie mix-breed. "And sister actually."

"Either way she's adorable. Even has your hair."

Mouse settled her chin on his lap so that he could scratch her head rather than lay back down. She didn't like the coffee shop as much as he did, too many people she had to ignore instead of say hi to, but so far her puppy eyes had a losing battle in the face of his need for caffeine. "Shouldn't you be working?'

"Oh I'm on break. No need to get rid of me."

"I'm not, this just seems a little out of nowhere. We're a month into the semester and this is the first time you've come up to me."

"Well I tried flirting with you delicately, but that wasn't working. Seemed time to take a more direct approach."

"I have a hard time believing you do anything subtle."

"Oh I don't. Which is why I'm almost impressed you didn't jump me after I switched with Velvet to talk to you. The fact you couldn't see my outfit certainly explains some of that."

"I think most people would be concerned to have a guy like me vaulting the register; especially if Mouse came with. She doesn't bite, but I'm told she gives people the evil eye."

"More like puppy eyes right now. She certainly has me beat."

"Fine, fine. You win Mouse. Here, give her one of these." Fox reached into his pack, pulling out the bag of treats she had been pawing for since Coco came over. "Just another one of her conquests. You know that right? She isn't even trying and she's winning you over."

"It must be genetic."

Wait. "You actually are flirting with me." Huh.

"Really? What was the first hint? Cause most people catch on when the stranger walks up to them in the coffee-shop, but I thought saying I was flirting would be clear enough."

"I know, but honestly I can't think of a time when someone was actually flirting with me instead of just playing around. Flirting is a very broad word."

"Don't get me wrong, I could tease you all day until that glorious ass is burning from all the attention, but Velvet was getting sick of me ogling you back there."

"So I have her to blame?"

"Don't play the victim here. Just because you might be blind, doesn't mean I didn't catch you smiling."

"What can I say? You have a nice voice."

"Trust me, you're missing out if all you got is my voice."

"Well unfortunately Mouse is a biased source when it comes to checking out chicks. She tries to set me up with anyone and everyone who feeds her."

"Coco, have you asked him yet?" The Scottish girl, Velvet apparently, was calling from behind the counter. The optimism and innocence in her lilt a far cry from the husky, almost sultry confidence that his new guest emanated in each syllable.

"Sorry, but I don't date girls I just met. "

"One sec!" Coco called back before her voice faced him again. "You are making it really hard for me to turn this into fair play, giving me eye-candy for so little in return. But for now we were wondering if you were looking for off-campus housing. We share a townhouse, but one of our housemates just bailed and left us with the rent. We noticed your little sister here can't live in the dorms, so we thought you might be interested."

Mouse's ears perked up at the word house. The last month of commuting had frayed her nerves, but freshman had a hard enough time getting pet-friendly housing on campus without his last-minute entry. "Who else lives there?"

"Just me, Velvet, and her boyfriend."

"He's not my boyfriend."

"You're the only one who speaks his language. Anyways, the rates reasonable and we'd be able to work most things out for you two since you'd be doing us a favor. One issue is Velvet's rabbit, but he lives upstairs and Mouse seems gentle."

"As long as she doesn't get too bored, but if one of us was supervising she won't act up."

"So is that a yes?"

"Probably, I wouldn't expect any issues in theory. I've been looking for my own place close by, but no one wants to rent to a college student with a pet."

"Here, hand me your phone and I can put in my number. You can call to confirm."

"Or we can email since you already have my name."

"Social engineering here, if I let you stop talking now who knows what will happen."

"Probably finish my coffee, go to class, come back next Monday like I have the last four Fridays."

"No need to add that layer of risk, Come on, here boy."

Mouse gave him a puzzled look, probably wondering which of them the crazy lady was talking to since she wasn't a boy. Or she just wanted to complain that he paused in his scratching. Neither of the siblings seemed all too happy as he handed over the phone. "Just because I'm named after a canine does not mean you can command me around."

"Are you always this stubborn?"

"I'm told I had a young start, and that I kick in my sleep so yes."

"Because it's such a pain to get a hot girl's phone number."

"Because it is a pain to have a nice voice walk away and never hear it again."

Her chair slid back over the tile, marked by the metal feet moving over ceramic rims, and her heels were moving again. Circling the table as her hand trailed along the glass, riding up his cup to caress his knuckles calloused from the gym with a strength that seem out of place with that voice. Warm breath a breeze through his un-brushed hair until it resonated with his ear, "That's not an option."

Returning back to her normal speaking voice as she released his hand, Coco finished the conversation. "For now, Velvet needs me back there. Give me a call sometime, preferably soon."

He wanted to smile and wave, but caught himself instead wondering who he was even waving to. A hand on his drink, a flirting sentence from across the table, heeled shoes. As much as he hated to admit it, his blindness changed his outlook on life more than he cared to admit. Colors alone were a foreign concept to him, provoking endless confusion and more than once tripping up a conversation. Sound was his friend, he could tell the tuning of an f# bell and the d-string of a violin. With a touch he could feel the pores of his skin, the fiber of his cup's sleeve and the segregated edge of paper. But here in this moment, all he wanted was to see her, even if it was only as she walked away.

"Come on Mouse, we need to get to class."

VAV

Yet he didn't call her that weekend. He should have, it would have been more pleasant than grinding away on his math homework. Between that and teaching private lessons at the gym, its not like he had a lot of time to talk but he could have used a reason to smile. Which was weird when he stopped to think about it, logically he couldn't see expressions and accordingly ignored them as a outside facet of society just like he did color. Preferring to keep his own face neutral unless he actually found a reason not to. And she was a reason, weird as it felt to say that. All that did was make it worse when he didn't call for those two days.

Its one of the first things you learn in martial arts: getting your hopes up hurts more than playing it safe. Perhaps not the lesson it want's to teach, but after taking a punch to the head it was only instinctive to cover up your defenses rather than leave yourself open for the follow-up attacks. No matter how much you listen to that instinct and prove it right, there's always that moment of hindsight where you realize you could have broken through the opening that came with the punch.

In the end it was easy to just put the issue off over the weekend, but as he handed in his homework that Monday morning and took the three flights of stairs down to the university's Stardust, he had no real answers to offer. Walking into a fight blind in body and mind, lacking the clarity that guided him when Mouse could not. He hated this feeling.

Walking up to the register, he heard the same Scottish lilt as before. "It's Velvet, right?"

"Yep. Hi Fox! Your usual?"

"Can you make it Irish?" She was here; he could smell her perfume underneath the layers of coffee, and no matter what he came up with as a response felt wrong.

"Nope! Not at a coffee shop. I'll send Coco over in a second." He handed the money over anyways. The two girls were communicating silently behind the counter, the delay in getting his change and the scratching of the marker on his cup a touch longer than normal. But they weren't speaking to him, letting him and Mouse head over to his preferred table. Three minutes, what should he say?

"You never called." He didn't turn his head to pretend to look at her this time, no matter how rude it looked it felt like a lie each time he did it. This time the cup was set down with more force, followed by the chair being slid out with same frustration that tinged her voice.

"No, I didn't. Sorry."

"What? No excuses, no sarcasm?"

"I screwed up. Wasn't sure what I should say, figured I'd have an answer when we next met."

"That plan sounds like crap."

"Didn't work either."

"Why don't you start by giving me a straight answer?"

Right. "Well I can pay come Wednesday, but I couldn't actually move in until Friday after classes."

Her face probably didn't slip, Coco seemed like the kind of girl who could maintain her poise anywhere, but her voice lacked that same level of control; anger shifting to show a hint of sadness. Not her fault that he ignored the more… emotional, unasked question. "See, was that so hard? 2 minute phone call."

"Some things are more difficult than they look. Ever tried a salmon ladder pull-up."

"Well, at least that problem is solved. Should tell Velvet we have more eye-candy for around the house."

"And who knows. Maybe we can solve the other in time."

Fox reached out, resting his hand in the middle of the table. Nothing like a blind jab in a fight to try and find an answer. Yet as her hand rested atop his and a foot shifted to tap his boot from underneath the table, her response came back with a touch more of her confidence. "Two birds, one shell."

V

"Hey Coco?"

"Hm?"

"I though Velvet said you don't serve…"

"I came prepared with Bailey's in case you screwed up. Don't tell her."

"Thanks. For the vote of confidence that is."

"Don't make me regret sharing my stash."

"I'll pay you back."

"Mmm. Really?"

He couldn't see, but that sounded distinctively like a smirk.

VAV

V

 **I said I would go back and edit. I've read through this more times than I can count, and I think it's fine, but please tell me if it still needs work. We'll see how long it takes for Chap 2 to get the same treatment.**


	2. Mouse was Right

\- - -2- - -

VAV

V

Here he was ' _tapping, gently rapping, rapping on my chamber door_.' Great, really; but why did he have to do it while she's in the shower of all times? "Yatsu! Can you answer the door?"

"Sure."

Coco couldn't actually hear him go down the stairs, as the resident giant he always made a point to tread quitter than either of his normal size roommates. Unfortunately, that kind of politeness also meant she had very little time to finish. Blasting cold water to rinse out the last of her conditioner, she tried to stay a touch calmer as she threw on her favorite sweater and all the parts that came with. A glance in the mirror at her flushed face only proved that she hadn't quite succeeded. Well, hopefully he wouldn't notice. Perks of a blind crush, she guessed.

Taking one last breath before she followed Yatsuhashi down stairs, she felt her own confidence return as she listened to what must have an odd greeting for the two.

"Wait, your…"

"What? Tall, Handsome, Ruggedly charming? Sorry, you're not my type."

"Blind."

"So Mouse keeps telling me, but I'm not sure I believe her. She's an easily bribed soul."

That was her cue. "I would if I were you. She seems to be the smarter sibling." Coco crouched down to give the sister in question a scratch on the head. "Hey girl. You can let her wander if you want. I can show you around and we already made sure Bigwig is in Velvet's room in his cage."

Fox turned from where he was staring fairly intensely at Yatsu's diaphragm, probably thrown off by his deep voice, to locking eyes with her. For a guy who couldn't see, he had an annoying ability of catching her eye whenever she wasn't hoping for it, in a way that really made all the other times worth it. "Sure, just give me one second. Mouse, clear." Removing the Velcro vest, Mouse's eyes lit up as her work day was apparently over and she eagerly began to sniff around the new people. Happy to receive the pettings from Coco while she wound her way around and between the giant's legs like an obstacle course. Far removed from her normal, composed manner. "I hope you guys didn't leave any toys or food in reach."

"Coco told us you were coming so we cleaned up. But I should check upstairs. It was good to meet you Fox." Yatsu said.

"Likewise." Fox turning back toward the big man's chest as he gave a nod.

Coco laughed a little as they moved away from the door, steering Fox by the shoulder as she made their way to the kitchen. "You are really bad at looking at people's face."

"What? No, he was just to the right of the door. I even bumped him with one of the trucks."

"Yeah. But the guy's seven foot tall."

Fox paused a bit, resisting Coco's push as he processed that last bit. His head moving from where he had it when facing Yatsu to slowly pan up a solid twenty degrees "Ah, well. I guess lead on Lassie."

It was almost weird walking through the kitchen with Fox. It wasn't big and for her finding stuff was simply a matter of walking two steps opening the cabinet and pulling it out. But as she sat down to watch him go through each cabinet, trailing his hands over the handle of utensils and boxes of foods, it was as if they were in a different place entirely. Working his way around the semicircle structure, he would stop in random places and pace back to a previous cabinet or drawer, open them, and pretend to pull out something only to put it back, before returning to his work. Occasionally even shaking them to guess the contents, which was even funnier to observe. Especially when he was able to figure out which of the coffee grounds were caffeinated and decaf. With all that, she was almost surprised he wasn't pulling out speakers to blast sonar of the room.

"You know, I'm frankly shocked with this kitchen."

"What?"

"I mean, here's the coffee, but I can't find the coffee maker."

Priorities. "Far left corner, Velvet must have slid it back while she was cleaning earlier."

"Found it. I'd like to mark the boxes later if that's all right, just so I can identify them a little easier."

"No problem. And for the record, I work at a coffeeshop. I know regular and decaf coffee smell the same."

"Yeah, but you restock the caffeinated grounds more often, the lip to the Tupperware is bent because of it."

"Now you're just showing off."

Fox made his way through the rest of the house in the same slow, methodical manner. Letting her show him into a room before working his way towards the middle in a careful spiral. His touch creating a mental map from the well-loved, faux leather couch, to Yatsuhashi's little bonsai tree in the window box, and showing particular attention to the stairs for both floors. At least she shouldn't have to worry about him tripping on them; or at least too much considering how many scars he had. Mouse weaved her own way around the house, occasionally visiting Coco for scratches only to dart over and nudge Fox away from something with all the worry of an older sister. But for the most part, her curiosity kept her moving at a much faster rate than her owner. Which was fine really, Coco had cleared her schedule today to help with the move in. If that meant slowing down a little to watch him walk around a room for one day, then that's what she would do.

Only after she helped him carry up his relatively few possessions; confused at first by his habit of carrying the trunks so that they blocked his view, followed by a mental slap for how stupid that sounded; did she finally realize the one most terrifying fact about her new housemate.

"You only own black clothes?"

Fox turned from where he was unpacking to focus on Coco who had already taken to lounging out on his bed to watch him work. "For the most part I think, but I had a hard time finding black oxfords. And my workout judogis are white and blue."

"I knew it was a problem, but really this is too much."

"I have it on good authority that black goes with everything. Anyways, at least this way I'm not wearing some outlandish outfit. My mom almost made me wear a 'Hawaiian shirt' once. I only survived that catastrophe because my dad took pity." His statement punctuated by pulling out a stock of identical black tank tops to sit next to his black socks in the dresser.

"Everything, except for itself. At least now I know why you always wore the same outfit to the shop. It's official, now you definitely need to go shopping with me."

"Why do I feel like that's a bad idea?"

"Because you lack a sense of adventure. This will be great, you scare off the other shoppers for me and I can help you expand your wardrobe."

"Fox, save yourself. Don't listen to her." Yatsuhashi had taken up position in the doorway, blocking out the only light source from the hall and leaving Coco in the dark corner, while his prosaic accent failing to express the fear in his eyes.

"He's just a wimp. It'll be fun."

"We spent three hours in just the first store. I think one lady tried to climb over me to get whatever it was you were buying."

"They had a sale on leather-care products. Totally worth it."

Fox took up his own defense with a hesitant plea. "Mouse doesn't like crowds and she could really use a rest…"

"Perfect, don't worry I can lead you around. It's not like I'm going to lose you or anything."

"Now I'm worried."

"You two make it sound like I took him into a warzone."

"It is a very violent memory." Yatsu said.

"And he sounds traumatized."

Wimps, both of them; her trips were always of the utmost efficiency. And what did he even mean by violent anyways? They were loud maybe, but it's not like anyone got too hurt. "You know it's cute you still think you have a choice in the matter."

Yatsu exhaled loudly as he clapped one of his massive hands on the smaller man's shoulder. "Our friendship has been too short."

Fox mirrored the gesture, missing the first few times as he started to understand just how much he was being dwarfed. "Indeed. I must beg you to take care of Mouse after my passing. She is a good dog, just don't let her beg for too many snacks."

They were tag teaming her. "Just for that, I'm taking you with when I pick up a new bra."

Fox paused, a look of something like horror registering on his face as he turned back to his comrade in arms. "My friend."

"Yes?"

"You also must remember to let her out often, or else she will tear up anything and everything you own out of boredom."

It was official her housemates were nutters. "If you two are done hugging it out, we do need to talk about chores as well. We tend to eat together for dinner, so cooking and dishes are on a rotating schedule. Then there's a separate rotation for vacuuming the two floors and cleaning bathroom and kitchen each week. We have the list on the whiteboard downstairs, so we can add your name in a second here."

"I'll be sure to keep an eye on it."

"You're just going to keep milking those jokes, aren't you?"

"I like the look on people's faces when I do. But in all seriousness, can we move it to the fridge? I've got some magnets we could use."

"No problem."

"Can you even cook?" Yatsuhashi asked in his way that was almost the opposite of Fox's. Never sounding remotely sarcastic, just a honest question.

"Depends on the food, but most things yes. I tend to avoid using the oven, nasty accident when I was younger," He pointed to one of the scars on his arm for emphasis. "But stovetop, I can fry up just about anything. There is also the ever useful 30 sec. beverage button on the microwave."

"Hey guys, I'm back!"

"Velvet, we're upstairs helping Fox unpack."

"I'm not sure it counts as helping with you just lying on my bed."

"I carried the backpack for you."

"And I carried the two trunks."

"You said you had them."

"I did, I just don't want you taking undue credit."

She was so busy arguing with their new housemate she didn't hear Velvet come up the stairs. Her friend peering into the room shutting out even more of the light only to drag away the other observer with hushed words about not getting between the two turtle doves. If she had heard, she could have least added a critique at that hypocrisy. As it was, they were left alone in the dark once more, with Fox closing the last of his trunks to stow away in the closet. Nothing left to do but make his bed. Yet as calm as Fox looked, Coco was left there to nervously watch him. Something she did not do. It was the way he stared, casting his eyes around the room to hone in on a sound only to lock on with a focus that was as always so… stirring; a focus that had him now trailing his milk-white eyes over her like she was posing for a more intimate photo shoot.

"Can you move for a sec? I need to make my bed."

God Damn-it. "Yeah, sure." Moving to his desk's chair instead as she curled up into it, one leg tucked to her chest as the other circled about on the heel of her boot, she watched him move around the bed. The sheets a dark blue that blended in with the rest of his belongings.

"This isn't a date, this trip to go shopping. You do know that right?"

"I didn't say it was."

"You said to give it time and I will, but shopping is something I enjoy and I would like to enjoy it with you."

"Uh huh."

"Really. Normally Velvet goes with me, that time I took Yatsu because he wanted some candles for his room. This is just something I do with friends. It's not like I'm going to literally drag you everywhere, but just because we're not dating doesn't mean I'm going to hide myself behind some ideal…"

"Coco?"

"What?"

"You realize guys will always try to make fun of you for shopping. We're assholes like that."

"I thought…"

"Plus, I don't go shopping much because it's easy for me to get lost. Since I doubt you're going to let me, I'm not going to complain that much. Especially since everyone thinks I'm Goth with my color selection."

"We were guessing more of a punk cause of the hair."

"Which reminds me, I need a comb."

"You need to use a comb, there's a difference. What you need is a horse brush with your mop."

"I'll take your word for it, you seem like the more fashionable side of this conversation. I would like to ask for one favor however. Can we not go undergarment shopping?"

VAV

 **This chapter didn't seem quite as bad in terms of editing, but a couple of the later ones got hit bad and need some help. So, let's catch up to them, shall we?**

 **As always, I appreciate any comments you have. Editing is an issue, and any ideas for a chapter is always a plus.**


	3. I Hate Crowds

\- - -3- - -

I Hate Crowds

VAV

V

There is a trick to handling panic attacks: avoid them entirely. Find out the triggers for the mental shutdown that followed and then go out of your way to avoid them. Yes, long-term it is possible to desensitize patients, but it takes careful treatment and anything spread out over less than a few years was asking for trouble. This, right now, counted as trouble.

They had been here at the mall for over an hour by now, not a problem and he would be lying if he said he didn't enjoy the feeling of her manicured hand in his toughened own as she led him all over this unexplored part of civilization. He and Mouse had never lasted more than twenty minutes before she got antsy over all and he had been forced to drag her into a corner where he could better deal with the echoing sounds that threw off his senses. Then they always left shortly after he managed to stop his hand from clenching into fist. But after the way this day had started he was feeling confident with himself. He didn't even hesitate when Coco handed him her purse, causing his arm to almost wrench his arm out of his socket when he let it gain momentum on the way down to his side in the process. But in the crowded halls, with their hard surfaces, clogged smells and constant lack of personal space, his sanity wasn't going to last. A fact he should have known. With her gone he couldn't tell where anything was coming from; at least half seemed to come from the glass roof, but he knew that couldn't be true. The mall was two stories tall and Coco had already led him up the escalator. None of it was coming horizontally, up until the first shoulder knocked into him with a yell of "watch where you're standing!"

Fox tried his best to respond, but with his new clothes in one hand and her purse in the other all he could do was spin around hoping he could reorient himself off the background noises and smell. Which was how he ran into the second shoulder, followed by the third through sixth. He didn't know where he was, only that at this point his breathing was shallow enough he could almost believe he had been sprinting through the halls while his heart home that draining feeling. By now his mind was blank, unable to focus on anything. Every time he tried it came up with another useless fact, like the realization that someone actually listened to Spice Girls in here, and every breath that should have calmed him down only seemed to make his lung burn with hyperventilation no matter the speed. When his head fell forward into the hallway's cold wall, he couldn't even remind himself where he was supposed to go. Better to just wait for things to reorganize themselves as best as possible in this hellhole of a crowd. Sometimes he really missed pints.

VAV

Coco found her redhead missing, and her purse for that matter. Seriously can't leave the guy alone for a minute or two to use the loo... Wait. No, she found him. Bashing his head against the window of the mall's local Stardust. She almost felt sorry for her cousin co-workers, Fox was a scary looking guy most of the time and right now he seemed to be doing his level best bash through the glass with his head. He probably would to, judging by all those scars it might not even be the first time.

"Hey, Fox, you ok?" Her hand rested on his wrist, only for him to twist it free as if he had practiced that one small motion relentlessly. Probably had given his background. But when he turned towards her, he also lacked any of the stoicism she had taken to associating with the functional mute she served drinks to. This guy was wide eyed. As if his milky white had seen a horror, similar in expression to the people leaving the table on the other side of the glass in fact, while his shoulders visibly twitched underneath his tank top and his grip stayed white-knuckled on the purse. "Whoah there, relax. It's me, Coco."

That didn't calm him down, but at least he started speaking "Where are we?"

"Other side of the hall from the ladies room, probably two meters from where I left you. You okay? Because you sound bad?"

"Fine, I'm fine." The air from his lungs created a wheezing sound with the effort of those words.

"Right, come on." This time she had him by the bicep with her grip as vice like as possibly, catching on even with the instinctive jerk of the arm failed to free him from the hold; even if it did topple her into him in the process. "Don't make me drag you." She tried to hide the worry in her voice, keeping the commanding tone since he seemed to respond better to that, but even she could hear herself bleed through as she led him to the table he had unintentionally cleared for them. It wasn't ideal to leave him like that, but it didn't take long to order the Frappuccino that had been his usual on his warm days and grab a bottled lemonade for herself. Not the best thing that her work sold, but it let her sit back down across from him while she waited for his drink. "Should I ask?"

Fox's dead stare lifted from the table, just enough for Coco to remind herself he was blind and couldn't focus on her eyes or breasts even if he tried no matter what it looked like. No, she wasn't that lucky "Hate crowds."

"Right." It didn't really explain much, but she would have to wait. Flirting with Fox sometimes felt more like coaxing a guard dog than anything else. Instead they sat in silence. One desperately reorienting himself to his environment as his guide fought the urge to reach out and hold the hand in front of her, to still the twitching brought on by the panicked heart. It didn't feel natural to not fix the problem, but that was probably her engineering spirit that any common sense. The part of her mind that also got her banned from a chemistry lab for testing black powder accelerants; not always the best voice.

Taking another gulp from her lemonade, Coco retrieved the cold drink from the counter so she could hand it to Fox. At least it stopped the twitching, though the paleness of his knuckles was far from a positive sign with skin as dark as his. Small victories still count.

Idly killing time brought back her younger self's bored habits, and without even intending to she soon found herself blowing on the open top to create an airy note. Just like she had at all the social functions her parents dragged her to as a kid, with nothing to do until she was old enough to join in at least some of the conversations. But the simple sound soon turned into a different thought entirely. Engineering classes never covered instruments, but the question remained of how best to utilize the simple sound until her lost pup got his head back in order. A little puzzle to kill time, up until Fox snatched the glass bottle out of her hand to steal a sip, blow a note, and steal another. Not what she expected, but at least he didn't look like he was going to attack the next person who touched him. "Seriously, are you alright?"

"You were out of tune." He handed it back, gesturing for her to blow as if she could tell the difference. "It should be a low G now."

"I take it you're feeling better then?"

"Just as long as I don't get lost again, yeah, think so."

"Good, then you won't mind me pointing out the flaw here."

"What?"

"You basically just gave me permission to swap spit. Which is funny for a guy who turned down the earlier offer."

"Wait, no…"

"Too late." Her lips smothering the glass with an audible pluck as they popped off the smooth surface, "Here, let me steal a sip so we can make this fairer."

"That's not…." Fox wasn't even sure when they went from playing doctor to playing flirts again, but either way it seemed Coco had the lead. "Fine," He said as his drink slid over her way as he kept talking, "Where to next?"

"Well, I couldn't help but notice your boots aren't in the best shape."

Ah, shoe shopping; of course.

VAVAVAV

Standing in the corner of the store, he let his ears swivel about slowly as Coco went about her business. This really wasn't his area of expertise, and it did give him a chance to set down the bags for a bit. Today was supposed to be a rest day, but instead he was starting to learn where the girl got her grip strength. Maybe he could placate his class tomorrow with some aikido drills instead of any of the higher impact work. Doubtful, they were an energetic bunch and Monday's always had them eager to think of anything but school.

"Hey! Back off girl, I saw it first."

He focused in on the annoyed speaker, over to left where Coco had been making her way towards. Sure enough, the girl in question was fighting back with her own words. "Oh, right, that's why it was in my hands when you saw it. I must have been blind."

Ha ha; didn't she know he had the embargo on any blind jokes? But the woman, whoever she was, was already pitching her voice higher. Coco responded with her own deeper command to back off, that most people were smart enough to listen to. Soon the two were volleying words quicker and more bipolar by the second, even as he made his way over. If nothing else, he would feel better if he was in between Coco and the crazy lady when the claws started flying. At least that part of a conversation he would know how to handle; Mouse never did like baths. Plus, Reese never listened to him when he told her to cut her nails, which was amazing considering how much she skateboarded by all accounts.

Resting his hand on her shoulder, he tilted his head a little as he felt Coco shift to look his way. He wasn't good with body language, but he found the head tilt tended to be a fairly universal way to express a question. He must have been close enough because she was already responding. "That's okay babe, I'm sure this lady isn't going to do anything stupid."

Somehow the way she emphasized lady he couldn't help but feel it was meant less a term of respect as much as a statement of age. Only Coco would be confident enough to throw insults when she should be paying attention to threats. Either way, she didn't sound concerned. Nodding, he let his hand return to hang loosely by his side as he turned away from her to focus on the instigator. This was a striking game until he knew he could move in for grappling, which meant he needed to be careful about any hint of an attack and that required every ounce of concentration even against inexperienced fighters. Skilled fighters, there was nothing to it except take the shots and hope for opening.

Instead the lady started to mumble something about stupid girls, and half-hearted attempts to keep face even as she backed into one of the racks. Which was weird, but easy enough for him to ignore until she had made it to other side of the store. Someone needed to teach her how to whisper quieter if she was going to call Coco a bitch, but at least it gave him the all clear to check on Coco who was already back to examining whatever her find was. "What just happened?"

"You did a good job scaring her away."

"I did what?"

"The part where you were giving her the evil eye…"

"I was waiting for her to try and hit me, I can't just see stuff coming. Takes a lot of concentration."

"Ah, well, for future reference you should do that look whenever we shop together. You look like your going to kill someone. Oh, and in the bedroom. It's kinda hot."

Nothing ever made sense with this girl.

VAVAVAVAV

 **This chapter was the 12** **th** **one posted, so at least we can start fixing the numbering.**

 **The point here was to express that Fox is quiet. "Show don't tell" was hard in most chapters because I've been focusing on situations that he's comfortable with; Coco, gym, eventually V &Y. But most of the time I think of him as a quiet, serious looking guy with a lot of scary looking scars and intimidating facial expressions. It's not a fun life. Made a little better when kids know how to laugh at a face and smile at a soul, when friends understand you need somewhere safe to call home, and someone you love lets you pull them in for a hug. Because outside of those scenes at least one of us would probably wonder what Coco is doing dating a hitman.**


	4. But Who's in Control?

\- - -4- - -

But Who's in Control?

VAV

V

In hindsight, he probably shouldn't have set up all his equipment at this hour. Off campus housing had thinner walls, and he knew Velvet had already gone to bed, probably the other two as well. But they were two floors up, bedroom doors shut last he checked, and he closed the basement door just in case. Hopefully enough, if not, he could always stay longer at the gym tomorrow and hide from the other residents' wrath.

Propping the last of the PVC, he took out the final touch: a F# tuning fork from his pocket. A quick tap sounded its keen cry as he nestled it into its stand on the target. With an about face, he walked ten paces, turned back and retrieved his arrow from the quiver. Nocking it to his bow as he pulled back, he focused not on the constant pressure of its hundred pound draw but on that F# chime. With that he could exhale slowly and release.

 **thunk**

The PVC sounded out dull and plastic with a D note as the arrow clattered to the ground. He forgot to lay down something to muffle the noise, something to fix after the next volley. Drawing another arrow, he adjusted his aim and refocused on the fork.

 **thunk**. E.

 **thunk**. F. Closer.

The fourth nicked the fork, bringing a fresh chime as his last arrow hit the F note PVC behind it. Not his best round of shooting, but his Dad wasn't here spotting either.

"I should have known you'd be psychic. Quick, what am I thinking?"

He hadn't even noticed the light in the basement stairwell had been turned on, though something told him he shouldn't admit that to his housemate. Inhaling deeply to the smell of a fresh brewed pot of coffee, Fox responded as he went over to retrieve his arrows off the floor. "Decaf or the real stuff?"

"Had enough troubles already getting to sleep without more caffeine. There's one for you if you want it." Coco's voice held back a yawn on the last few words. He really should just tell her to go bed; it would be the proper thing to do at least.

Fox reached up through the slats of the unfinished wall that separated the stairs from the basement floor; his hand brushing against the rough wood and past to her downy dressing gown as she put the mug in his hands. It was always nice to find a ready pot at an hour like this; probably should have just made one himself. "Thanks."

"So, I get how the whole target system works. Just some pipes cut to length, cap so they act like a drum, and the fork to give you something to center on. What I don't get is who thought it was a good idea to give a blind guy a longbow."

"My dad's been a hobbyist ever since he immigrated here. When he realized, his son was going to be blind he got some of his archery mates to help him out with this idea after he heard about 'Zen archery' in the far East. I think it was his way of coping with his confusion. Which is also why this is nothing like that. Can't say I'd be any good in an actual shoot out, but it's always been our bonding activity."

"At least now I know where you got all your scars."

He couldn't stop the smile from forming, better to hide it behind the lip of his mug as he waved his left index finger in a mock toast. "One of my dad's drinking pals let me try a broad-head once and never again. Almost lost the finger, but these are all blunt tips since I didn't feel like replacing the pipe caps constantly."

"Why do I feel like all of those scars will have another weird story behind it?"

"Well… yeah, actually. I could probably keep you up all night just telling you how I got them. Though some of them are better stories than others.

"Fun as that sounds, I will eventually need to sleep."

The coffee was creamy and a hint of bitter against his tongue. One of the benefits of living with his barista, she already knew his drink order. That didn't change the fact that the next step was now his to make. Two weeks since he had moved in and Coco had kept her promise to start this off slow and allow for his own paranoia. Even after their almost-date the weekend he moved in. But nothing about that changed their ability to hide the desire to step off the ledge. How he almost didn't tell her to leave his bed the day he moved in because her smell had him desperate to make sure she stayed, the way she had tensed before saying he wasn't her boyfriend as they were out shopping, or how he almost didn't let go of her smooth skin and the forgiving fabric of her sleeve because it conformed to his touch in such an enrapturing way.

No, not now, focus on the question and ask her. "Hey, you know I'm to be at the gym most of tomorrow?"

"Mm-hm."

God he could just imagine her curled up there on the stairs; bundled in her gown and hugging the coffee as it pressed against her lips, curling them so she could better savor the taste against them… "I was just wondering if you'd want to tag along, get to see what I do all the time I'm away. Yatsuhashi and Velvet are welcome to, of course, I just thought you might be interested."

"What do you do anyways? You're like a physical trainer, right?"

"I really should stop calling it a gym, more of a dojo, but people ask weird questions when you say that. Gym is easier."

"Like karate?"

"Judo, actually. But the owner, Ironwood, likes to branch out so we also have instructors for a bunch of other things. Yoga, Wing Chun, Crossfit, Jiu-jitsu, power-lifting and even one guy who does Krav Maga on Sundays."

"And you can throw around with this lot even with your eyes? Pretty impressive there."

"The scary part is I'm an instructor for a couple classes, if you believe it. Made it to the Paralympics this summer, going for a medal next time. Didn't quite make it as far in the brackets as I wanted to."

"Finally explains how you got such a nice ass. We were wondering."

"I'm pretty sure that was just you."

"Maybe. Sounds fun. Should I bring my jersey and face paint?"

"Just some workout clothes you don't mind tearing too much for wearing under the judogi."

"Then I'll be there."

His face turned away to rap on the metal fork, ten paces, and landing a solid thunk to the tune of F on his first try. And hopefully as he took his next shot, she wouldn't notice the sheepish grin he couldn't quite hide. Whatever, it's not like he was going to ask the calming presence above his shoulder to leave or stop her soft humming. If anything, he wished she'd move closer.

VAV

"We should have couple minutes before my class shows up, time for me to show you something if you're interested." Fox said.

"Can you do one of those spinning somersault kicks?" Coco starting her martial arts ideas off strongly he noticed.

"Yes, because the first thing I should do in a fight is an attack designed to hit a small target when I cannot physically see it even with working eyes because I'm presenting my back to the opponent by necessity of the attack."

"Meaning you're not going to do any of the stunts from Daredevil?"

"If it involves my feet leaving the ground, then 99% of the time no. That would just get me killed no matter what kind of eyes I have. Hollywood just likes them because they look cool and nothing else. And since when did you watch superhero movies?"

"What can I say? The actor was cute and I'm sharing a place with this blind guy I know, seemed like a decent enough reason. The red leather was a poor choice though, I don't care what point they were trying to make."

"How about a simple control position and trip?"

"Fine."

"Put your right hand on my shoulder and left hand above my elbow. Grip them tight, if this was real life you should be tearing off skin. All right, now spread your feet a bit more. Shoulder's width apart, feet pointing toward your opponent, your left foot in front and right in back, with the weight on the balls like your wearing invisible heels. From here on you just move open then close. Got it."

"My arms stay relaxed like this?"

"One sec. Step forward with your left, close in with the rear foot. Notice your elbow digging into my sternum? You want that to go across the chest like a seatbelt, so that I can't just slip around the side your gripping. If you don't like the guy, you can always raise it up higher and bash him in the throat once or twice with that elbow."

"Now that sounds fun." The release of pressure on his chest made him bring his arm up instinctively, before Coco returned to the control position. "Relax, I need that throat for other things."

Well Fox was not relaxing now. "From here you can control my movements. You push and I go with, I push and you can swing me to adjust according to direction. If you want to loosen me up a little, just throw a knee strike or two with that back leg and then pivot me around. Trust me, it works even with big guys."

He let Coco play with the motion, pushing against her and changing directions so that she could pull him around the room. He had the weight and strength advantage, but after a little practice she could guide him around like a bull fighting show. He added in how to change positions, sliding the left hand under the seatbelt, latching onto the new shoulder before moving to the bicep, before she threw out the obvious question. "So how do I do the trip?"

He didn't bother to hide the smirk this time. Mirroring her arms so that their right arms were across each other's chest, firmly affixed together like dancing figurines, before his right leg swung out behind her only to return and hook the back of her leg. Pulling it out from underneath as he pushed past and brought them both down to the ground, slowed only by the death grip each still had on the other and his own controlled descent.

Faces inches apart as his dead eyes stared past, her warm breath tingling against his ear as he breathed out a whisper. "That's how."

"Oi teach. New student or did you finally get a girlfriend?"

Feeling Coco's legs shift underneath her for stability, he stood up before pulling her up a little closer to himself than was probably necessary. "Housemate, we're not dating. Coco, this young upstart is Arslan. She's one of the students I mentioned, damage to the vision center but that doesn't explain her sense of manners."

"I'm right here sensei."

"Oh, I know."

"Now that is a good look. So why does she get a cooler uniform than you?"

"Because she never learned how to use a belt properly, so instead I have to remind her every class. Thank you for the warning in advance. Arslan, fix it now or we start with burpees."

"Right, right." The younger student said as footsteps moved away from him.

"I mean actually fix it, not wait a couple seconds and hope I don't notice." Hearing her move out of the doorway and the sleeve rubbing over her elbow brace as she put the uniform on properly, he turned back to Coco as he heard her stifle a laugh. "What?"

"Do all blind people forget to brush their hair?"

He and Arslan exchanged blind glances, as he patted his head trying to figure out what's wrong. It didn't feel that bad.

"Just them. I'm not sure why to, Arslan has better vision than me."

Two more guys entered the room, the speaker Bolin tapping the bench before he set down a water bottle and judging by the weight of his steps Nadir as well. Three of the four students he was expecting. Clicking the button on his watch, it called out 11:57 before he slipped it back into his pocket. "Any of you seen Reese?"

"She wasn't in class Friday. Pretty sure she was sick, so her mom might not have let her come today."

"I'm surprised anyone can stop her from coming over. All right then lets get started. Everyone this is Coco, she's going to be trying to keep up with us today. Be polite and we don't have to end class on a bad note, standard threats apply. Coco, this is Arslan and Bolin who are our resident visually impaired and Nadir."

"Hey."

"Whose deaf in one ear and impaired in the other. Like I said before we came, it's okay to ask questions since they should be able to answer them, but it is important to avoid talking if you don't need to so we can all hear what we need to. Anything else I should know before we get started?"

"Her number?"

"She's a little old for you Nadir. You're still in middle school."

"Try again in four or five years kid." Coco added.

Fox moved to the front of the room, listening to the footsteps as they formed up into a line in front of him. "We're going to start slow with some Chi Sao."

"I thought you said we'd do throws today, not Wing Chun."

"I did, but it's Coco here's turn to cook dinner at my place. Remember in a fight you always need to be thinking about the threats in front of you and the ones that might come up later; like a cook with a sprained shoulder. All right, lets bow in and get started."

VAV

V

Nothing big to add for comments. I've done some editing here, but I don't think this chapter had too many big changes.


	5. A Fresh Rabbit's Foot, Part 1

Mouse POV. Yes, the dog gets a chapter

\- - -5- - -

A Fresh Rabbit's Foot, Part 1

VAV

V

Yawning wide as another crack of thunder rumbled through the house, Mouse nestled deeper into Coco's lap. Content for now to enjoy the sharp claws combing through her fur and down to the skin, until she was almost able to fall back to sleep. Instead her ears were drawn to the Herder's description of walking on rainy days; but he rarely made her put on her work vest on days like this, so she could probably just continue napping unless the bigg'uns started to do something fun. Rain for her meant a day off and hopefully a good romp in the mud later. Yet all they seemed to want to do was talk about some "Blackout" fellow. She didn't know why, for all the complaints about the dark and need for candle light none of them seemed to be using the switch that was right there. Even she had used it; big flash, much fun. Or hit the flashy box that was right there across from the couch, barely had to move at all, no excuse really.

With a clatter, four mugs were set down on the coffee table as the bunny-girl took up position across from the other house mates. Velvet, that's what Herder called her. They all had weird names like that, like Herder being called "Fox" for some reason, strange name. The Velvet girl always just smelled like purified coffee and that crazy rabbit of hers to Mouse, but they didn't call her that. It didn't help matters that she couldn't understand a word that bigg'un said. The others said once it had something to do with some guy "Glasgow", "Glaswegian" or whatever. At least his name didn't sound stupid.

"It was a dark and stormy night, a night where we four gathered here to engage in a battle of wits. Imbued upon one of these delectable drinks is a dash of cinnamon, the drinker of which will prove them self to be a murder this night in the hours before my kip. By placing one of these daggers…"

"Wait, what?"

Mouse opened a lazy eye at the outburst to watch bunny-girl apologize and hand Fox some sticks from the backyard. One of them was even hers; even left the teeth marks so they would know that, but clearly others needed some help finding their own toys. They could have asked, she would have been happy to point out some interesting ones across from that fence she could never quite get over.

"Put one of the sticks in Bigwig's cage without the other players finding out who did it and the murderer wins. All the while the leaving the other players to use their own deductions to guess who did it. Though for the sake of fairness, we're going to have to limit the number of guesses so you can't just call out random names."

"Cute. What's the prize?"

"I don't know, I just thought it'd be fun while we wait for the power comes back on. But first we need to randomize the mugs so I don't know which one has the cinnamon."

The giant leaned over, gesturing for Velvet to close her eyes as he started switching around the mugs. "I was not aware we had four identical mugs." See, even that bigg'un could use real words.

"Well I had to dig around a little. Can I open my eyes?"

"Yes."

Coco stopped her grooming, in the process receiving a tired plea from Mouse, as the coffee was handed out to the players. "Cheers." Not until she started petting again. "So where are the sticks going to be?"

"I was going to let each of us hide one around the house and then when we move between rooms we can try to find the other player's sticks to make them look guilty."

"Give me a sec then." The Herder retrieving the sticks so he could whittle them over the kitchen trashcan. She still couldn't get why he liked to do that kind of thing. Wood dust made her nose itch. Returning them to the table with the C, F, V, Y carved roughly onto them. "I don't think your pet rabbit would like it if you put permanent marker on them."

"Right. So now we need to hide the sticks. Any preferences on which room?"

Coco called Kitchen in short order, followed by Fox claiming the living room, Yatsuhashi saying her would hide his in the basement, and leaving Velvet the bathroom, right next to her bedroom.

The group broke up and left Mouse to start her wandering, obviously, they had no intention of letting her nap. Whoever this bigg'un "Blackout" was, he was starting to bug her; him and that "Glaswegian" fella. The Herder was lifting couch cushions, making naps even harder. So, she decided to follow Coco into the kitchen instead, where her target was opening and closing the cabinets, but every time she tried to look for herself they were closed in her face. How rude.

"Down girl. Can't let you getting the pots all dirty."

Food.

"You still have some in your bowl. Check there first."

Fine. Though she deserved a treat for all the times they woke her up.

"Alright, so where should I hide this…"

Mouse didn't really hide anything. Everyone knows you store valuables, and personally she found a good hole was as good a place as any to make sure they were.

"Ah tape. What do you think about under the table?"

"Coco, you know I can hear you." Ah, Herder was calling from the other room. Maybe he could have some sense talked into him about this edible debacle.

"Course you can."

"And I know what a double bluff is."

"We have standards in this household; triple bluff minimum. Going to have to step up your game if your still on two layers."

"What do you know about layers?"

"Well taking them off for starters."

The pause in the bigg'uns conversation felt long and torturous for their current viewer, marked only by the sound of Mouse's resigned consumption of her remaining dinner. With a final crunch to sign the sad end of that prerogative, she instead turned to her water bowl as her lapping dutifully hid the sound of her owner's quiet gulp. "Right, should not have set that up for you."

"Oh, you know you enjoy it."

"Like I enjoyed having you grope me during groundwork."

"Well, that time was an accident, but yes."

"First rule of ground-fighting: …"

"Don't talk about ground-fighting?"

"Don't sexualize it in anyway, especially in mix-gender classes."

"So, it's okay if I do it outside of class."

… "I didn't say that."

"Don't worry, it wasn't a question." Coco punctuating her words with a distinctive click of her tongue as she paced around the kitchen.

These two talked too much. She didn't know why, there was plenty they could be doing right now. Like digging into the cabinets, full of all that glorious Nosh that she could just smell wafting out those barred cabinet doors. Even if they insisted on keeping them boxed up to stifle the smell. Well, she could always go check on the giant. But he was downstairs and the bigg'un never did much interesting anyways. That left bunny-girl and her crazy 'Bigwig' in the cage in her room. She had tried to make friendly with the little guy, but the little brat was vicious. More fight in that little menace than the whole neighborhood herd of cats. Best to avoid that room unless she had good reason. The grunting alone was worse than when her mother gave her "the eye"; and that could make a ram faint at twenty tails.

The real question now is if you two are going to do anything?

"If I win, do I get you as my prize?"

"I'm pretty sure Velvet said there is no prize." Herder's patience wearing then at Coco's tone.

"How about just your vest, you don't really need it. Gives me a nice photo-op."

"You bought me the vest."

"I'll take that as a yes, then."

Nope. Shifting her eyes back from Coco, Mouse left the bigg'un to her own devices. Wagging her tail in solitude with the Herder as she passed by on her way to the stairs. As much as she liked his new mate's claws when it came to scratches, the woman had a very demanding tone when she spoke. Very hard to ignore, even when she spoke stopped speaking real words. What did 'merde' even mean anyways? And why had she said yelled about it when scuffling with the Herder at the gym. It always seemed like such a nice play, lovely smell.

Padding up the carpeted steps, she stopped at the distinctive sound of a disgruntled rabbit. He was in the cage, right, no need to worry. Just to be safe though, it wouldn't hurt her if she dropped her weight down into a low prowl as she moved past the opened door. If the menace wanted a fight, she would need to be ready.

"Hey Mouse."

Yes, hello. You have my stick.

"Looking for something, girl?"

That "Glaswegian" fellow was back; bunny-girl had started speaking more gibberish. Shaking her head in disappointment, only compounded by her barred access to the water bowl, her eyes lifted as she saw the upper lid off. Well there was only one thing to do, as she clambered onto the bowl's lid to peer in alongside the bunny-girl. The entrance may be a bit narrow, and there were all those metal pipes and whatnot to work around, but needs must. At least that deserved a thank you.

"Stop that, there's no need to lick me. Here now, what do you think? Hide in in here or too cliché?"

What was she saying now?

"No, you're right. The guys would never think to look in here, but Coco would in a second. All right, now where else could I hide it? Ooh, how about over here between the towel rods. You can barely see if I shift the cloths over a bit."

Ack, she couldn't quite fit. Maybe if she turned her head, no, that didn't work. What was wrong with this bowl? Horrible design.

"Oy, stop that Mouse. You're not supposed to drink from there."

Curses, the bunny-girl had foiled her again. Not the necklace, not the necklace, heard the first time.

"Come on, let's go back to the others. Fox will find it if he feels around for it, but at least I'll have Coco and Daichi stumped. You'll just have to help me keep an eye on your boss."

Why, why must she deny access? As the heavy ceramic lid clattered back into place, Velvet muttered something to herself about ' hopeful red herrings'. Whatever the fish matter was, it apparently was being left at that since she was leading them back downstairs.

"Everyone ready?"

"I shall be up shortly." The giant called up from the underworld, soon followed by his pointedly quiet footsteps and a small candle to light up those pitch-black depths as he came up the stairs to rejoin the bigg'uns in the living room. "Are there any other rules we should know about?"

"Well, I thought it'd be like Cluedo. We'd move around and that'd let the killer slip through. So, sort of turn order, maybe. Coco, you have any ideas?"

"Say 15 minute turns then? We go in rotation and whoever turn it is can move to an adjacent room. That way the murderer can go upstairs if no one's with them."

"What about cheating? Seems like it'd be the only way to get anywhere in the game." Fox asked.

"Banished to the dungeon for the rest of the game."

"Harsh."

"What can I say? I'm a cruel mistress."

"If you two are going to keep flirting for the rest of the game, it's going to be really hard for either of you to get any cheating done." The bunny-girl taking up position on the couch. "Anyways, where are we going to start out?"

"Draw straws? Can't pull the drink trick twice."

The pack broke up not long after, Yatsuhasi heading upstairs, Coco to the basement, Fox into the kitchen with mutterings about a proper snack and Velvet left to lounge in the living room as the cuckoo clock struck nine. Three hours to kill or find a killer.

VAV

V

I'm just going to recap the rules down here because I've never really found a better way in story.

One of the four was chosen at random to try and "kill" Bigwig, Velvet's pet rabbit, by placing a stick (marked with one of their 4 initials) in the cage in her room. These sticks were to be hidden in one of the four "rooms" of the house: Basement, Living Room, Kitchen, and Upstairs (including all 4 bedrooms, but Velvet chose the bathroom as a more middle ground option). They then would start in one of the rooms (again chosen at random), with one person being allowed to move to an adjacent room on their turn every 15 minutes (turn order will be specified next chapter). Within the three-hour mark, the murderer must place the stick in the cage to win. If (s)he is accused of the murder in this time, (s)he loses and instead the detective player wins.

Since the sticks are hidden the killer must either choose to use their own, and self-implicate in the process, or find one of the other sticks. And anyone who is caught moving to a different room when not their turn will be forced to spend the rest of the game in the basement, removing their ability to commit the murder or catch the murderer in the act.

I think this summarizes it, but I recognize in hindsight it's not straightforward. (I literally just threw ideas at a person until they nodded that one made sense, since murder mystery party games are not as popular as I would think). The nicknames are annoying I know, but it's only for Part 1&2, and you won't miss out on anything character development wise. Brevity was the better part of valor for that particular battle.


	6. A Fresh Rabbit's Foot, Part 2

Bigwig's (the rabbit) POV, with occasional narration as needed

\- - -6- - -

A Fresh Rabbit's Foot, Part 2

VAV

V

Brimstone and Hellfire consume them! May the infidels flee before his wrath for even daring to disturb his slumber. His body trembled, not with fear but with the rage that flowed through his veins from ear tips to hind-paws and warmed his fur on this bitter night. Were it not for the cage he abided in, he would leap upon these foes and forever end the ceaseless noise that assaulted him.

9:00 PM, 9:00 PM

Gah, curse that infernal device. Let its owner and his dumb dog be forever banned from his sight and that of the glorious maiden, Lady Scarletina.

"Hello Bigwig, doing alright?"

The giant! The rabbit in question muscles rippled on instinct and launched his furred form hard against the cage wall. The impact lessened only by the forepaws only by forepaws raised in aggression to strike that instead softened the force, just as his cage rattled about on the dresser top with thunder of a mastiff more than a bunny. Fight me!

"Velvet, your rabbit seems a bit upset."

His mistress called from downstairs, beyond his narrow view through the doorway, her voice still ever pleasant and deserving of praise. "Bigwig just gets like that around strangers, just come to the top of the stairs and he'll ignore you."

"You do not want me alone with your dagger and the target."

"Well…"

"It is alright, I appreciate the solid source of alibi."

His mistress's footsteps moved to the stair landing as the giant took up a seat on the top step, chatting away about homework as Fox banged around in the kitchen making his sandwich.

9:15 AM, 9:15 AM

"Whose turn is it?"

"Yours, then mine, Coco's and Fox is last." Lady Scarletina replied.

"Good, I would prefer to not be accused of murder tonight."

"Well I could always go up and check on my turn."

"And you would be left there with your own stick for the next hour. I would be hard-pressed to not suspect you."

With those words the giant fled from Bigwig's presence, a fitting end to their confrontation. No matter the size, he would take 'em down a peg. Take 'em all down.

"Yatsu!" The shady girl was calling from the basement at such a volume it could only be contrived as a personal attack upon his lupine ears. "You're an asshole."

"Why?"

"I can't find your stick."

"That was my intention. I would prefer it if Velvet's pet was not killed tonight. Especially since I would only assume the person who moved it to be our killer."

"I'm bored and there's no reception down here, what else should I be doing?"

"I might suggest breathing exercises. You have been high strung of late." The giant's calm tone as he spoke a perfect mirror to Coco's yelling.

Velvet spoke up with her own offer. "I'll head down there next turn, give her someone to talk to before she starts climbing up the walls." Speaking over her friend's response about bloody men.

As 9:30 PM blared on Fox's alarm, Velvet ended her own fruitless search of the living room. Heading down to the basement with a second candle and snacks passed over from Fox in the kitchen on her way down.

"Your boyfriend sends his regards with biscuits and refills, even promised no cinnamon this time."

Coco kept her voice low as she responded, while gesturing to Velvet to close the basement door. "You know we're not doing anything like that."

"Not so funny now."

"I only do it because I have high hopes. You two would make a nice couple for each other. I mean you did learn Japanese just to talk to the guy more, that's got to mean something."

"Maybe, but I'm not the one moping in the dark about the wouldas and couldas of my friend. And what about you two on Saturdays? You spend all morning at the gym with him, literally in each other's arms."

"Totally different when we're strangling each other, and not in the fun way. Anyways, he acts completely different there. Like you when your little siblings are around, it's hard to flirt with that kind of extra pressure."

"I was lucky Daichi didn't run away the first time he met all them."

"And he's not an only child. Some of us aren't used to that sort of thing."

"Well it's not like he stopped ordering coffee from us at the shop, if anything he's shown up more, and only when your due for a break. Just talk to him then."

"I know, I know."

"Or just drag him to a restaurant the next time you take him with shopping. He literally just follows you around anyways since your there Holding His Hand the entire time. I'm still not sure how that doesn't count."

"Will you pipe down? He's right above us."

"We're not that loud. He can't have…"

But both voices lowered as they continued, until the faintest sounding of the 9:45 PM tolled through the basement ceiling. Velvet poked her head out to check on Fox as he moved over to the central living room for his turn. The two men choosing to spend the turn in a silent staring contest rather than risk the other's suspicion.

"Am I the only one looking for the sticks?"

"Why would I?" Velvet asked, "If I have a stick you're more likely to accuse me. As long as Daichi's is hidden I don't have to worry about someone using it."

"Unless he never hid it and is just waiting to go back upstairs. He is the only one of us to ever sneak past Fox's ears. Though I'd be surprised if your boy can pull it a second time, especially with all the attention being on each other. But I've searched all over down here, and I'm really starting to ask that question seriously."

"You think Daichi, the pacifist and Buddhist, is the murder?"

"Hey, it's you're game, I'm just saying it's an option. But if we go up and find that your rabbit is already dead, you're going to have a hard time saying it's anyone else. Though at this rate, the entire thing seems impossible."

"Don't worry, I have complete and utter faith in our murderer's ingenuity. Something fun's going to happen." Her smile broad and friendly as ever, now tinged by the candle's haunting flame.

"Velvet, you know I love; but please, never say that again. Way to creepy."

V

10 PM, 10PM

"Well, time for me to break up the staring contest."

"Good luck. Mind leaving the extra light?"

"Sure. Wouldn't want our little girl to be tripping about down here in the dark."

"Yeah, cause it's so messy down here. What with the neatly stacked boxes, racked weights, and, oh no, a quiver of blunt arrows to worry about. Real dangerous."

Coco waved her off at the last piece of sarcasm, climbing the stairs now lit only by candle flames through unfinished wall studs on her way up to the living room. With her usual poise, she slid into the seat next to Fox, draping her legs over his lap as she lay back against the armrest. Kicking off her shoes before speaking to her new footrest. "Hello Sherlock, any clever deductions about the murderer I should know about?"

"Well, I'm almost certain that Mouse didn't drink the cinnamon coffee, so she's in the clear. But I'm not so sure about Bigwig, he always seemed to have masochist streak to me. You'll need to keep an eye out on him."

"Great, real eye opener there, big guy. Not sure how I could have won this game without your support."

"Well unless Yatsuhashi did the deed up there…"

"I did not." The giant added.

"Then Bigwig should be fine. Not sure what more you want, it's not like I got to smell each cup of coffee to find the right one." Fox's hands resting on the preferred feet as he slowly rubbed them in a practiced massage.

"Your dagger wouldn't hurt, since we're both here."

"I am not in the habit of handing out lethal weapons to potential murderers."

"I could always… convince you." The emphasis in her words and the added pressure she applied with her toes enough to get a message through even to the couple's lupine listener of her intentions.

Fox visibly stiffened at those last words, pausing in his ministration as he fought with himself for a bit. "I, right, I think Yatsuhashi would prefer it if this room remained free of anything like that."

"It would be appreciated."

"Way to have a girl's back Yatsu." Coco withdrawing her feet to curl them up beneath her. "So, this is you guy's grand plan then? Sit here, do nothing and plan for the murder to just not happen."

"It's a locked room mystery. How could any one of us get to the cage since they'd have to go through the living room; where none of us have been left alone in without someone keeping an eye from the kitchen. Unless you and Velvet are putting your engineering and physics classes to use with some insane gadget I can't think of; it's physically impossible unless one of us head out into hurricane bawbag out there. I personally was thinking of napping, unless you want to make a break for it and prove me wrong."

"No, that's okay. I'll just sit here being disappointed."

"Disappointed I'm not letting you win a game? Cause if that's all, then I'm not sure what you expect me to do."

"You know what I want, but you're over there with some dumbass code keeping me at arm's length. I'm not going to fade away just because I stop talking; I want to be with you because it makes me happy. And if that's not true for you, just tell me instead of dangling hope in my face like I'm a damn cat."

Fox didn't respond, his head only drooping at the harsh words thrown towards him. Even as Mouse climbed into his lap to give a concerned lick he merely brought up a lone hand to pet her, more out of habit than any direct though. Whatever demons were running through his mind were clearly not ones for vocalization.

Yatsu traded a silent glance with Coco as the minutes ticked away with still no response. The comfortable silence she had walked into earlier so quickly changed into one that seemed full of a nameless pain. Sure, Coco and Velvet were old friends, grown up together and knowing all the best blackmail stories they would take to their graves. Ever since Velvet had studied abroad in secondary school, Yatsu had joined their circle; at first as a pen pal, but now overseas with them. But Fox had been a wildcard when they asked him to join. They didn't know his past, or much of anything about him really, and he only shared what he thought necessary. And now it was clear, something had just become necessary if he was going to answer her.

As 10:15 OM came, Yatsu offered a calming hand on Coco's shoulder as he walked past and a pointed click of the basement door shutting to signal his retreat as far from the two as possible. At that Mouse got up, Fox following her behind the couch to utter a few whispered words of comfort. Resigning himself to a less certain fate as his faithful companion left in the opposite direction as Yatsu, his hand trailed along the couch as he stood and made his way over to the other end until he stood over her curled form. Still silent, Coco reached up to take his hand, calloused and worn from years of training, within hers. Together moving to cup her face in his palm, then slowly, gently running his finger over her every pore and feature. Committing each rise and valley to memory while her eyes closed with a sigh that stretched out for a becalmed age.

"I told Mouse to give us some time alone."

"I never asked."

"You really are as beautiful as your voice."

Mm, "Told you, first time we talked, you're missing out."

"Just promise me," his hands still stroking her face; moving up to her hair and down through to the lone curl that hung beside the smooth skin that so enthralled him. "Promise you're not going away."

She didn't wait for him this time, pulling him down the vest's collar with a free hand so that their faces were centimeters apart before giving her answer. "I thought I said that's not an option."

A kiss in a story always uses worlds like magical, final, a battle for dominance. But as their lips met, this kiss became something else, something pointedly less dramatic. A comfortable warmth, the alignment of heartbeats, a hypnotic attention, and a filling vacancy as tongues twisted around their opposite. Leaving with a sense of contentment that only moved them both to seek more. Her hands now wrapped around his neck, holding him down and bent over the couch's edge, she freed him as their contact broke and left them panting for air. Her face alight in a lopsided grin, Coco's voice so slickened by the excess saliva turned into a wet growl as she told him to get down here.

Fox didn't wait for confirmation this time, rolling over the side so that he sat next to her. Mumbling, "As you wish" even as Coco got up on her knees to pivot her way onto his lap. Their chests pressed together while their breath remained hitched and short, until they went once more into the fray. No longer content with loving warmth, more desperate for the passion they felt at the tip of their tongues and touch of their fingers on skin and obstructing fabric.

Time ticked away in seconds and minutes that could never last long enough for the participants. Until at some point Velvet came up for her turn, but quickly moved elsewhere at Coco's insistence, in regard to the hand on her ass that was NOT going anywhere and mumbled promise that she owed her friend one. Unable to hear the more religious girl's warning from the kitchen about wanting the couch to stay clean even if they were going to keep doing their PDA.

VAV

He lost track of that blaring noise ever since the chime of 10:15 came through. Pray-haps his brilliant mind could now forever shut out the dreadful noise. Doubtful for such a genius as he. Ah, what's this on the landing, a foe has come to challenge him.

Fight me!

No, come back here you fool; fight him closer to the cage, his paws weren't that long.

What's this? A stick? They wished to appease the mighty Bigwig's anger with a simple tribute? He chittered with contempt at such a concept, for his wrath was without equal. No tribute of mortals could hold his fury. Is that strawberries? Ah, it is. No, no leave it there, he could get it for himself if he so desired.

Now leave before this metal is torn a strewn amidst your flesh. Go, shoo, you are unworthy to be in the mistress's domicile, let alone her room.

VAVAVAV

The couple broke apart finally as Velvet did her best to cough politely from her hiding place in the kitchen. Gasping for breath and covered in rapidly cooling sweat as their foreheads met in a tired, reluctant separation.

"It's past 11, I'm not sure if you two are still playing the game, but we should at least let Daichi out of the basement if Coco's going to skip her turn as well."

Neither replied at first, eyes locked and waiting for the other to do something.

"I love you."

Coco stumbled back as Fox threw out those words, stammering out something along the lines of "oh shit" before grabbing her boots and sweater, and running up the stairs

"Nice one mate, first guy I've seen to make Coco blush."

Fox turned to Velvet, thinking to himself how weird it is for her to say mate in any context, even with her accent. "Meaning I shouldn't assume that was a rejection?"

"Nope. Give her a bit, she's not used to being anything other than dominant."

"She was up until you spoke up."

"It'll be fine, you guys kind of just jumped a few bases."

"That's not how… Aren't you Catholic?"

"Yes, and yes I know how the actual 'base' system works. But you two went from BFF's to non-platonic love quickly. One of you was bound to have recoil."

"Alright, which one you assholes killed the rabbit?!" Coco's yell reverberating through the house with the authority only she could exclude.

"See, she's back to normal already! Coco, is my dagger still there? I hid it under the towels on the rack." Yatsuhashi calling from downstairs added that his dagger was still down with him where he hid it under his weight equipment. The one place where only Fox would have had even a chance of freeing it, and only if he felt like lifting the 200 lb. weight bench.

"It's still here!" Coco responded, throwing it down the stairs as proof. "The murderer must have used mine or Fox's, but your rabbit chewed away the letter already for some reason."

But neither of the two sticks were anywhere to be found in their stated hiding places. Leaving Fox to wonder if he should be scared of yelling Coco and if his door had a lock, just in case; and for Bigwig to wonder, with his usual level of annoyance, why the fools were trying to take his new stick.

VAV

V

FYI, Bigwig's scene at the end happened sometime after 10:15. Coco found him shortly after 11:00 after leaving Fox in the living room. During that time Velvet came up out of the basement, into the living room, where she was immediately pushed over into the kitchen so the couple could continue making out. Yatsuhashi was down in the basement went downstairs where he could confirm that his dagger was never moved. Velvet's dagger was still up in the bathroom. Meaning two of them are missing Fox and Coco's, from the living room and kitchen, the two rooms characters spent the most time in and everyone passed through.

I'm a big murder mystery fan, and I still think this one came out pretty good. Best bets are more than welcome and highly encouraged.


	7. A Fresh Rabbit's Foot, Final

\- - -7- - -

A Fresh Rabbit's Foot, Part 3

VAV

V

"So how do we start this?"

"Well we know Daichi couldn't have done it when he started the game up in my room. He would have had to use his own stick or mine, and those are the two that we know are in the clear. Whichever stick the murder used had to be Coco's or Fox's." Velvet started the round table discussion, her housemates gathered once more in the living room. Rather than even more of their beloved coffee at the late hour, they now dined upon milk and a few other perishable goods that would turn suspect under the continued blackout conditions. Velvet having claimed the far side of the couch, giving the new couple a cautionary distance in case she had to flee, next to Yatsuhashi's preferred armchair.

"Right, but he could have done it at 9:30. He was alone in the living room and Fox was distracted making his sandwich. If he found the dagger in here, he could have made it upstairs without Fox noticing. I mean, the only reason we even found out is cause I went up on accident when it was my turn." Coco's words were directed at her best friend, but with each mention of his name her weight shifted until it rested against scarred arms; ever thankful that he didn't mention the silent gesture.

"Certainly, but out of our group I am the only one to never have access to the kitchen before or during the game. Unless one of you were my accomplice, the loss of your dagger remains unexplained." Yatsuhashi said.

"You snuck past Fox once, back in September. It's not that hard to imagine you could have done it again."

"Sorry kitten, we were keeping an eye on each other pretty closely when you girls left us guys up here alone. I'd be surprised if he could do it again." Fox's arm wrapping around Coco's shoulder, without hesitation or pretense with an ever cheesy yawn, to he a gentle hug as Yatsuhashi's innocence seemed proven to the group. "So the what happened next? One of us had to have a chance at this."

"Well, your and Coco were pretty close earlier, I guess we can talk about that." Velvet's appreciation for Coco's earlier embarrassment, in a manner only a sibling could understand, earning her a fresh blush from them both.

"Watch it bunny, don't make me tell Yatsu about the dress-flirting incident."

"You wouldn't."

"All right, so we were in Causton and Velvet here…"

"I think that's enough. Something tells me you two could go all night with this blackmail, and it's already 11:30. Some of us have morning class tomorrow."

"She started it." Coco said.

"Down girl." Fox's finger moving from her shoulder to brush up against Coco's lips and hold them shut. "Yatsuhashi, any thoughts?"

"We should eliminate Velvet's guilt from 10:30 to 11:00, if we are keeping with our chronological movement."

"I was hiding in the kitchen, not much else I can say really."

"Not the best of alibis."

"It's what I got. I yelled down to Daichi once or twice, but other than that I would need you two to have seen or heard me. Something I doubt you can do."

The recent memory made his face flush, leaving Fox to hope being dark-skinned was not the most elaborate blind joke ever pulled on him. "no, not really, I … Ow."

"Serves you right. No one shushes me, or calls me kitten." Fox didn't respond to Coco's words, his face too focused in a grimace as he waved off the finger she had just nipped. "Sorry Velvet, we were a little distracted at the time. It would hardly have been impossible for you to get by us."

"Do I get points for being a gentle soul at least?"

"Maybe if you hadn't been the one to suggest we play this. Oh, will you stop giving me that look? Or do I need to kiss it and make it better."

"You bit me."

"Love nip Fox, see no blood, you should learn to know the difference."

"… Remind me not to let you near my fingers."

Ahem "Guys, the murder."

"What? I thought we proved you did it."

"You proved that I could, but you were up there and other than Daichi you were the only one who we know went upstairs to see Bigwig. Plus, you could have easily watched Fox hid his dagger from in the kitchen. You even told us you were trying to stockpile them."

"Fox told us earlier that he hid his stick in with the plants on the window ledge. Yatsu can tell you, I never went to the window."

"You could have grabbed it on your way up, or after he left the room. Nothing stopping you and its not like those pants don't have enough pockets to put them in."

"As the general authority here on those specific pants, I think I need to prove my innocence on those pants being free of any sort of sticks or daggers. I also distinctly recall a tank top under her sweater that wouldn't hide much." Fox didn't bother to cover his head as the pillows bashed him in the head and Coco's fist twisted deep into his side, even the ever quiet Yatsuhashi joining in at the implications.

"Anyways, I couldn't have gotten the stick upstairs given Fox's… testimony."

"Let's go with that."

"So what? Only Velvet could have done it?"

"Well, yeah. Unless Fox can be in two rooms at once."

Velvet stood up as the eyes in the room, Mouse included, all turned to her. "Well, I didn't do it. Sorry guys, but I'm not the murderer. You can go check my coffee mug; I didn't rinse it out when everyone else did. There's no cinnamon in it."

None in the group questioned her last claim, two players even making a mental note that they should have left their own mugs un-rinsed. That left the other three, a fact they were each keenly aware of as they traded glances.

… "Is there any chance Fox could have done it?" Yatsuhashi asked, doubt still clear in everyone heads.

"Your welcome to look, but the only time I wasn't with one of you guys was first round when you and Velvet were chatting on the stairs and left me alone in the kitchen. Even if I was stupid enough to try and go in through the window, you would have heard me come in with all that wind out there."

"Well then, it is like you said. A proper locked room mystery."

"You know what, we're getting no where with this. You two need to get some sleep before class, plus Velvet and I have work tomorrow. Let's just call it a night, if anyone has anything then we can see who won."

With Coco's orders the group broke up. Yatsu leading the charge up to bed, while Velvet made sure Fox would set an alarm for everyone given the only working clock left in the house. Fox nodded along to the request as he led Mouse into the kitchen with promises of a treat. Leaving Coco to watch him go, her mind replaying their first conversation about restricting Mouse's eternal desire for treats, and her own boast earlier that night about a triple bluff minimum.

Mouse didn't drink the cinnamon, and Bigwig was a masochist.

VAV

The bedroom was pitch black as Fox walked in, marred not even by the light from the hallway as the last of the candles were extinguished outside. Not that it mattered to him, he was lucky he could even tell the difference when he tried. Still, it was always a comfort when he returned here. Everything in its proper place, a fixed distance kept between each part so that he could find it whenever he wanted without the help of someone else like mouse or spending forever feeling about. Without a doubt the most relaxing part of the day was when that door closed.

"Night Mouse."

He didn't need her to respond vocally, she was already nestling herself deeper into her bed in the corner. Leaving him to take off his boots and change in peaceful silence. It was only with the click of the door that he was given any sign that his own rest wasn't to begin quite yet. "Don't you ever knock?"

"Here I thought you might want to talk."

Yes, yes he did. That did not necessarily mean it was a good idea, a reminder that was keenly pointed out to him as Coco gave a futile flick of the switch. "Bulbs are dead even if the power was back on. It hasn't really been much of an issue so far, to tell you the truth."

"What can I say? I was hoping for a better view and didn't think to keep the candle lit."

"You're still in the doorway though. Take two steps to your right, and close the door. Turn back towards me, six steps on the carpet, then three more on the office chair mat, turn left and take one long step forward."

Barefoot and tired, Fox could barely make out the sound of her footsteps as she followed his directions. Yet there she was, standing in front of him as he sat on the bed's edge. She didn't need sight to feel his warm breath against the outer layer of her flannel pants, or the way his hand brushed up against her open robe as he leaned into her so that his head could rest against her abdomen. His hair tousled further as she wrapped her arms around him to hold him tight, leaning in so that she could reach his ear. "Does this mean I get to stay here tonight?"

"I really do need to sleep."

"No worries."

"Then watch your head." Lifting her just enough so that her center of weight could be centered on him, he rolled back and brought them down onto the bed. Her back to the wall and their faces now inches apart so that each could look at the other with sightless eyes through the darkness. The smell of her breath crisp with the bite of mint mouthwash and masked by her vanilla shampoo that always seemed so distinctive, drawing him to her no matter his mind or matters to attend to. "I meant it, you know. When Velvet stopped us."

"Yeah, I do and I've been waiting to hear those words for months that seemed torturously slow. This would have been so much easier if you were just a pretty face and a nice ass."

"I'm sorry about that."

"Don't worry; you'll be giving me the full story on that history later. Right now, I just want this."

The kiss on his lips and the hand playing on his back had returned to that contented embrace from earlier. Both too tired to give in to hormones or lust, even as tongues played through open lips to intertwine between them and legs wrapped around to hold the other close. Their mouths wet with the calm desire that passed between them and bodies warmed by the proximity between them. Neither taking the next step forward, nor having any desire to let go of the person wrapped in their arms.

Tired by the long day, Coco's voice was little more than a whisper against his face as she spoke. "There is one more thing though."

"Hm?"

"If you ever kiss me as distraction again, I'm going to do more than some little nip on the finger. You were good, sending Mouse to drop off the stick for you after Yatsu left. Just coat it in a little food and Bigwig would drag it into the cage himself. Probably why you spent so long prepping sandwiches and snacks for everyone. You never even had to go upstairs, and had an alibi for the whole night."

"Found yours behind the recipes while I was at it. It's out back now; I threw it through the doggy door so the noise wouldn't bother anyone. So tell me, when did my girl become a forensics major?"

"Velvet was a big Sherlock girl growing up, we spent plenty of time watching her murder mystery shows when we were supposed to be studying."

"Well, you won. What do I owe you?"

"I'm feeling in the mood for Indian, lets say this Friday, somewhere nice, dress appropriately."

"Sounds fun. Sleep tight Coco."

"You too."

VAV

V

I had someone guess how it was done, and you don't know happy that makes me.

Overall proud in terms of the murder. The only times I gave any misinformation was Fox giving words of "comfort" to Mouse before the first kiss scene in Part 2 (in case I wasn't clear, that was when the murder actually took place). If I thought about it more in outlining, I could fix that misinformation, and change spacing so that Part 3 only confirms the answer without denying any evidence at all in Part 1 & 2\. The mug thing feels like a cop out I know, but I did make it clear that Bigwig didn't like whoever dropped off the stick and made it clear that the list included everyone but Velvet. I just need a reason for the characters to share that proof.


	8. Color Blind

\- - -8- - -

Color Blind

VAV

V

When the night came, it wasn't an Indian restaurant. He had done his research; most of the Indian places within reasonable driving distance were more fore carryout than a nice date. There was one exception here in Midsomer County, but not on a college student budget. If all went well, he could hopefully meet those terms of the promise at the next date. Instead he had found a nice place called the Red Ram's Inn. Converted from an old wool mill, it had a nice, muted, formality to it so that Coco would have her reason to dress up, but not have to explain to him some new rules of etiquette he didn't understand. They offered standard fare as well, so he wouldn't have to worry about reading the menu when he got there. There was one thing however that still bugged him about this entire affair. "Why red?"

"Because it's your color, you look good in it." Standing in her heals, Coco's height matched his own as she adjusted his tie for him one last time before they went in. She had complimented him for his grey, three-piece pinstripe when he had first pulled it out. Matching it to his black, silk oxford before hunting down the tie in question to "complete" his outfit. At least the material was comfortable.

"Right, but since this is a date I thought red is supposed to be the color of violence. Blood, fire, and all that."

"It's also the color of roses, first aid, passion, and lips. I didn't make the rules, honey. If I did, you'd be wearing less." She let go of his tie with a little extra cinch over her amusement at that thought. "Always good to help the nerves, right?"

Fox planted a small kiss on her lips, happy to see he didn't miss, before offering her his arm. The first time he did so as her actual date instead of as a necessity; only partly true considering they had both agreed Mouse shouldn't have to deal with extra stress from their dating. "Shall we?"

"I'd hate to let this outfit go to waste." Her arm slipping into his and elbows locking as they walked over to the entrance, as if the trips to the mall had just been practice for a real date and not what they had actually felt like: a series of informal lecture given on 'the Art and Anthropology of Human Fashion'; with follow up lectures to cover the subjects of fabric, cut and pattern matching. Actually quite interesting, especially feeling the variety of fabrics at the store, but the whole patterns and color was clearly not his thing.

"Alistair, party of two."

"Right this way."

With all the conversations in the room, he was blind in terms of hearing as well as sight. Oh sure, he could stop and focus, giving him a pretty good idea of the angle and proximity of each speaker so he could dodge them. Just like archery practice, with what must be twenty to thirty tables in here. But the hostess had already started walking.

"Come on, I'll lead." Coco weaving through the tables soon became a little dance. A careful control over the space between them so that it became clear which direction she was taking him. She was good, a small part of his teaching ego saying the skill came from his classes at the gym, but mostly he was happy to find they were at their table. Before he even had a chance to offer to pull out her chair Coco had already made sure he had found his own, taken a seat and thanked the hostess for the menus.

"You're more used to this than I am."

"My parents are in the hospitality business. I'm fluent in French, and can usually keep up enough to order food in Italian, German and even Norwegian once."

"That explains the trace of French in your voice."

"It's where I spend most of the summer. The waiter will be here in a second, drinks?"

"I'll have the same as you."

"Bottle of Atlas White to split?"

"Sure."

Like clockwork the waiter came to take the order, promising to come back shortly with the drinks and to ask about food.

"You know, I'm surprised by you Fox. White wine, three-piece suit, reservations ahead of time with a braille menu, and is that a Jazz Band setting up?"

"What? I like Jazz. They're supposed to play here every weekend."

"For a guy who wasn't the keenest to date, you seem remarkably well-prepared."

"Well, the suit was my dad's. I don't think he ever wore it, but it fits well. And I haven't been keen on drinking much for a few years. The Irish coffee back then was supposed to be a joke, but white wine seemed safer than pints though." His hand moving up to rub his shoulder out of bad habit, right against one of the deeper scars that lay there.

"Anything to do with why you wouldn't go on a date?"

"Hm? No, nothing like that. I got drunk one time and apparently won a pub fight."

"How do you 'win' a pub fight?"

"No idea, that's just how the other guys described it to me; but involved nine stitches and first name basis with the local riot control officers. Whatever happened, I'm not keen on getting the glass picked out again."

"Well good showing for a blind guy."

"What about you? Any funny stories I should know?"

"I once sold a design for a sub-machine gun built into a handbag. The design was nothing too complicated, but they did offer me an internship for this summer in Germany."

"That should be interesting."

"I hope so, but you still own men an explanation."

A short respite came in the conversation as the food was set out for them, along with a few early bites of their food before Coco's foot gave a careful tap for him to respond.

"For the record, there was never a point since you sat down at my table that I didn't want to go out with you."

"You're not on trial."

"No, but I did screw up. Seems fair that I explain why."

"I'm listening, but first can I try a bite of the salmon?"

He didn't think much about it. Spearing a piece of the fish and holding it out as he felt the fork's weight shift in his hand, leveraged by an unseen mouth claiming her conquest. "Most people take the food off the fork, avoids cross contamination."

Coco responded with a simple "Really?" as her voice filled with sarcasm to remind him of more intimate germ trading. And now he was jealous of a dead fish, like he didn't learn his lesson from the shushing incident last week.

"Right, well, long story short is that I never had a problem making friends as a kid. Just keeping them. Mouse didn't come into the picture until later, so every so often when someone would try to hang out with the special kid, they never stayed when they realized how limited I actually was in my movement since I had very little confidence in my surroundings. Ever played tag?"

"Yeah."

"Once, cut my palm tripping on a rock and never allowed to again. Football and jump rope are clear out; and most board and card games unless I owned the special braille ones that are more expensive. Playing with kids my own age was limited by sight and it sucked. I spent more time with my dad's archery club than anyone else because they were content to keep still and not run about. Eventually I just came to expect it. People come, they see, and then they leave. So, I always promised myself that I wouldn't date someone unless they stuck around. Which is kind of a jerk thing to pull in most cases, I guess, but I was tired of people leaving."

Coco's leg brushed against his under the table so that he could feel her bare legs though the pant fabric. As his hand, resting on the table between them, shortly joined by hers. "If it makes you feel better, we have a one year contract on the house. Plus, I think I would have to keep Mouse in the custody battle, she's too good for you."

"Thanks." His drawled word unmasked by the smile on his face. "You want another odd color symbolism issue? The only colors I've ever seen are white and black. All my life people keep saying white is good, black is evil. But I've always found myself alone in the white, and the one's I could trust were there for me in the black. It's why I like pubs, nice lighting and no one who cared if I stumbled about."

"I can tell you didn't do your research. Black death is a western concept. Go to Japan and it's white."

"That explains why I like the big guy."

"Oh no, this is not a polygamous relationship. Let's make that clear. I need Yatsu saved for Velvet or else she'll never get around to dating."

"He's not my type, I still waiting to appreciate your dress."

"Well played, but that comes later."

He could hear her fork settle down on the plate, soon followed by his own as he finished the last morsel of fish and did a final pass of the twines over the plate to make sure he hadn't missed something. "Should we ask for a dessert menu?"

"Only if you're still hungry."

"I'll pass then."

VAVAVAV

The restaurant's outside garden was comfortably lit by strings of lights, even if the tables remained empty as the fall chill crept in under the night sky. He had heard numerous times about how beautiful the night sky, of full moons and star specks against the black, but that was one of many things he accepted were out of his reach. With about as much regret as he felt for the misplaced TV remote. Instead he appreciated the smell of the leaves, brisk and relaxing under the layer of vanilla wafting towards him, as he crunched them underfoot.

It had been Coco's idea to take the walk, a way to spend some time together while the wine left their system for the drive home. He didn't mind. Out here he had a reason to wrap his arm around her waist and enjoy the feel of her dress underneath his hand. The folds in dress the fabric directing his touch towards curves only served to allure him more even as his hand stayed on her core and Coco pulled him closer against another breeze.

"What color are you?"

"Can't you simply enjoy the silence?"

"Sorry, I just love the sound of your voice."

"I normally choose shades of brown complimented by gold highlights. My mom always liked it growing up because it went with my name; coco, chocolate; and it also helps to emphasize the clothes and the person more. I can be noticeable without in a group needing garish looks."

Stopping for a bit, he shrugged of his jacket, throwing it over her shoulders as another shiver went through her arms. The slit running up her legs that had earlier been allowing their intertwining feet quickly becoming a hazard of fashion, and the backless dress quickly appreciating the new barrier of warmth. With her hand pulling it tighter, he pulled her into him. Her back against his chest, his head resting on her shoulder, and their cheeks press against each other as she stared up at the sky.

"So, what does brown stand for?"

"Normally stuff like stability, dependable and a relation to nature. People tend to get less romantic with its meaning."

Wrapping one arm her waist, he pinned his jacket shut around her frame to keep in whatever warmth he could, while the other came up to her shoulder to keep her as close to him as he could. "What else?"

"Not much. It's the color of my eyes and hair, tree bark, quite a few animals, and coffee, shouldn't forget that. Simple stuff that you can find anywhere, even dirt."

Mm. "But I think you forgot something."

Coco twisted around in his arms, bringing their faces close together. The warmth and tinge of wine that still lingered on her lips bringing him in as close as he dared. "Oh? What's that, mister I've-only-seen-two-colors."

"Necessity."

"Is that so…"

Fox didn't let her finish this time, the desire to taste the wine they shared overwhelming his love of her wit in that moment. In that instance in time neither could think about the frustration they had waiting for this moment, or whether anyone from the restaurant was there watching them. All their minds could focus on was the taste of tongue that twisted about in their mouth, the clutch of each other's hands the constricted them together, the feeling of teeth running across lips before meeting together once again. Continuing for what could be seconds or hours for all they knew, neither daring to break away now that they had such a firm grip on the other for something of such insignificance.

His mind lay in a comfortable state of peaceful void as Coco's lips broke away from him, the force of the kiss having already drained him of energy as he slumped his head down into the crook of her neck. Her own face slipped around so that they embraced cheek to cheek, her nose tracing a line back until it nuzzled against his ear followed by a tired whisper. "Carpe Natem" And then a small part of him realized he would need to get used to that hand quickly, as the rest tried to hide the instinctive tension that he felt.

VAVAVAVAV

Fox is able to tell if a room is lit or not, because that's my general understanding of what severe cataracts would allow. Whether or not that would actually be white and black, I highly doubt, but I don't know a blind person to try and define the difference to, so we're putting that under artistic license.


	9. That damn Whistle

\- - -9- - -

That Goddamn Whistle

VAV

V

"Fox. Fox. Wake up. We've almost landed." A soft hand soon joined the voice as the person in question leaned further into his small corner of the plane, eyes resolutely closed. "Wake up or you'll get a kiss…"

His head tilted a little, whether in his sleep or a dozy manner Coco couldn't tell. Which was fine, she still had a minute or two to kill. "Fine. Mouse, lick him."

Fox woke up fully as the slobbering tongue happily covered his face and furthered ruined what little control Coco had managed to impose on his wild hair. A jolt soon followed by their plane's landing gear hitting ground, bringing the oversized lapdog tighter to his chest as Coco tried her best to calm the siblings with a few gentle pats and a napkin to clean his face with. "I thought you mean actual kisses."

"If you had heard me the first time, 5 minutes ago…"

"Sorry, never actually expected to fall a sleep."

 ***Beep*** We are now arriving at Berlin Airport, please enjoy your day and thank you for flying with us." * **Boop***

The couple exited the plane, trusting Coco to follow the telltale shock of his yellow-mane student and the silver side-burns of their fearless leader the led the gym-mates through the airport's crowded concourses. They were a small group this trip representing Ironwoods various Paralympics programs, with Coco tagging along officially as Fox's and Arslan's chaperone, since the event was more of a mid-season showcase for the spring games in Spain. Which Fox promised would mean more interesting events for Coco to watch from both the athletes and sponsors than they normally would have in a more competitive tourney.

Grabbing the shuttle from the airport they soon made it to the hotel, leaving the students to mill about in the spacious lobby as their 'glorious general' tried to get the room reservations in order. Both Coco and Fox took no small amusement whenever they used and heard Ironwood's dislike of that nickname, even if he was retired military.

"Fox, long time no see."

He didn't turn around at first, almost not recognizing the evenly woven voice that broke through the surrounding noise around them. "Cinder, you sound well. I wasn't expecting you here. I thought you only came to tournaments with prize money."

"But how I'd hate to pass up such an opportunity to check up on old friends."

"Of course, you would."

"And what's this? You have a girlfriend now I see, how nice. Our friend is going to be so jealous, you know. She'll be practically traumatized."

Fox dropped his and Coco's suitcase while widening his step into a low-fighting stand. His pales eyes tightening into a grimace as he cast his ears about, more in line with his sparring posture than how he normally when he was with Coco. "She can't be…" But Cinder was already walking away with silent laughter as her response.

Coco barely saw the multihued blur as it came up fast behind her boyfriend. Latching on to a tensed arm first with hands that looked tiny against his scarred muscles, then with both legs as the arms spun about in a cartwheel to send them both down fast to the ground in a perfect flying armbar. Leaving Coco with a brief afterimage of a wide smile and hair split down the middle between pink and brown locks.

The two scrambled on the ground for a bit, faster than any spar or rolling she had ever done with Fox in his classes, as they moved around as a tumbleweed of limbs across the hotel floor. But at that speed all she could say for certain was that he must have slipped the armbar, and only ended when Fox stood up with a new humanoid backpack. The girl was tiny, at least a foot short than him and her legs wrapped around his waist. Her long, cream-colored jacket with pink trim whipping about as Fox made his way back over to his girlfriend, pointedly ignoring the rear-naked choke around his neck with just a hand tucked inside to let him breathe through the thin arms constricting him. "Coco, meet Neo; Neo, meet Coco. Both of you don't kill each other."

Neo paused her attack just enough to give the onlooker a wave, before returning to her choke.

"An old girlfriend, how sweet to introduce us."

"Girlfriend? Coco, she's trying to strangle me."

"You should give me more piggyback rides, your back looks comfy."

The backpack in question nodding in response to Coco's assertion and now altering her hands to try and slip through his defense. Her smirking face turning annoyed as she gestured exasperatedly at Coco over her targets current state of not being unconscious when he was supposed to be.

"You could try a twister instead, but he's never shown me how to do one standing up."

A shaking head told her no, it wouldn't work.

"Do you have to help her? And Neo, if you go for a triangle up there I swear I will slam you down on this marble and let them clean up the mess."

"So, what's your deal with her then?"

"We met at a Paralympics back in grade school, her dad helps run our rival school in Italy. She decided she wanted to be my guide when I compete, even though she's mute, and now routinely tries to kill me. We do a showcase match each year since she's a kickboxer and it makes for a good show to have grappler versus striker. She is also the evilest being I have ever met."

"Young love."

Neo gave her another smile and patted her ride on the head before pulling something out of her pocket and putting it up to her mouth." *tweet tweet*

"Goddamn it Neo, not the whistle."

*tweet*

"Does Ironwood have room keys yet?"

"Yeah, but we're all enjoying watching you two flirt. We should just bring her up with us if you two are going to keep at this."

"I'm not making you carry the suitcases. Neo, down or we start doing throws."

Her grin remained fixed at the challenge, but her legs uncrossed as she slid off his back with a punctuated *tweet* of the whistle and a slap on his ass.

"Not you too."

Leaving Fox to brew, both women just gave him a quirk of their eyebrow over that last comment and his attacker strode over to give Coco a proper chance to see her slasher smile. The smaller girl flashed a few hand signs, but fished out her phone instead as it became clear that her sign language wouldn't work. [You took my toy.]

Coco took a careful look over at Fox, his back still to her and far enough away that a normal guy wouldn't hear her. "Can I borrow that?" Taking the phone, she typed quickly. [He was your toy. You two can play your martial arts games as much as you like, but hurt him and you'll answer to me. And I don't play around." She threw in a little gun emoji and handed it back as she switched back to speaking. "I like the outfit, but not so sure about the colors. Pink, brown and white don't normally go well together."

Neo took a quick read of the message as she gave a look of mock horror at Coco's critique. Clearly the choice was flawless. Handing out a finger gun, she mimed a shot at Coco's confident expression with her own silent sound effects of *pew pew* as it turned into a handshake. [My name's Neo Politan.]

"Of course, it is, should have realized. Coco Adel. I'll see you around Neo." Neo just responded with a bow that looked every bit as sassy as Coco could manage on her good days. Her heels clicking away as she retrieved a decorative parasol from the stand on her way out of the hotel. Returning to Fox as he stood waiting for the elevator, she retrieved his backpack so that he didn't have to carry it and the suitcases as they made their way up to the room.

XOXOXOX

Coming back from dinner, the two found themselves in what was technically Coco, Arslan and one other girl's room. But with the two younger girls elsewhere, the two were left to curl up on her bed with Mouse next to them as the TV idly flipped through channels. Wrapped up in her favorite bathrobe, she lay tight against his chest allowing him to enjoy the feeling of her hair against his cheek and the gentle sway of her weight that came with each breath. Now that they were here, he could agree that it had been totally worth the effort of cramming the thing into their carryon luggage. These were the quiet moments that made him eternally grateful she had refused to give up on him. That didn't mean he wasn't more than a little tentative over the next question even as he said it. "You're not angry about me and Neo, are you?"

Mm? "Eh. Were you two actually dating?"

"I would say no, but it wouldn't surprise me if she disagreed. Her throat's been damaged ever since I've known her, so I've only ever heard her talk once and you could tell why she doesn't bother with all the pain it took. Mostly we sparred whenever we found each other at one of these things, she would try to communicate with that whistle of hers and between us we would give some adult a headache. She was like Mouse for events like this, if Mouse routinely tried to kill me. But she was a friend I suppose, in a really weird way."

"That's what I figured. And no, I'm not angry. I've had worse exes, and at least she doesn't seem to be trying to break us up or anything sneaky like that. For someone so small she seems to just enjoy a more brute force method to stuff.

"We should go to some of her side of the tourney so you can see her compete. She's one of the best fighters I've ever met; the only reason I win in grappling contests is because she limits her strikes and only does them when I have some contact to know what's coming. She's like a shark, just playing with her food." His body shuddering at the thought of what would happen if she went all out.

"Don't worry; I'm sure she'll stay civil."

"Did you threaten to shoot her?"

"It was implied, but I'm sure I can MacGyver something considering I don't have any of my guns with me."

"You and Velvet with your crazy engineering, it's no wonder Yatsu is so scared of girls he can bench press. It's like living with mad scientists who like guns and lasers."

Coco shifted herself over a little to reach up and plant a quick kiss on his lips. "I take that as a compliment. Come on, they have a hot tub downstairs and we need to stay awake if we want to kick the jet lag." Her legs sweeping out of the bed as his hand trailed along with the person leaving his embrace, giving him a taste of the bare legs that lay underneath. That alone had him rolling out of the bed to join her, giving Mouse a quick order to not break anything while they were gone.

XOXOXOX

Leaning back in the hot tub, Coco rolled her shoulders as they settled into the warmth around her. It was nice, relaxing, and with those two tearing up the pool she even got a show to go with it. She really shouldn't be surprised, neo hadn't even bother taking off her sarong before sitting behind Fox and wrapping him in a reverse triangle. She gave the smaller girl gave a polite wave before sending them both off to the main pool instead of kicking her here in the tub. At least they seemed to be having fun, for a guy who liked fighting as much as Fox, the peaceful tenets of Judo that he taught to his students and demonstrated normally were at odds with what he displayed here. And frankly, it made for a more invigorating performance without them.

"{Shame, you here all alone like this}"

She didn't look up at the speaker as she answered in the same French that he had spoken with. Her own accent that of a native speaker accustomed to large cities like this, and nothing like the small city of Causton that she lived in or the rural towns of Midsomer County. "{I would not call it a shame, I have such lovely company already and a show to go with it.}"

"{Then you would not mind us joining you?}"

She looked up at the word 'us' to give the four guys standing over her a quick look. "{Don't let me stop you, just leave a seat for my partner once they are done winning that tussle.}"

"{No worries, we would hate to stop her from coming in.}"

"Coco? Neo just reminded me about the twister question."

Her eyes refocused, smirking as they could fixate on his scarred chest and the dripping water that now highlighted the curves of his muscles. Benefits of a blind boyfriend, high on her list was the ability to stare however she wanted. "So, you can't do it standing?"

"You can, but it's rare. Easier to pull a RNC like Neo was trying earlier, or you can do a kimura like you see with handcuffing procedure. I'm sure you can pull it from that standing rear guard Neo had, just need to isolate on of the hands and get it back there between your chests, but she is one of the few you will meet that is small enough that they can just cling on like that without someone unbalancing in the process."

Fox was demonstrating lightly on Neo as he spoke, prompting a critique from the Frenchmen as they question his odd actions. "{What is he doing to your friend there?}"

"{Showing me a submission from Judo.}"

Ha. "{Like that would work on anyone other than her small frame.}"

"{Oh? Should he show you?}" Coco's voice changed back to English as it dropped into her lowest contralto; into a tone Fox and any of her friends would recognize as one she reserved for threats, but came out as an almost sexual growl. "Hey babe, this guy would like a demonstration."

"No problem."

In short order the first, followed closely by and over protective friend found themselves flying into the main pool under Fox's careful guidance, the sudden change in water temperature a shocking memory to add to tonight's embarrassment. The other two held in their seats by a rap from Neo's feet, callused on top from thousands of kicks, and a few words in French from Coco to compliment her skill, even if the Italian didn't speak the language the compliment seemed well received; The small girl's unnatural smile that came with the rough housing not hurting the effect either. With a contented sigh, Fox slid back in next to Coco and let the warmth seep into several large bruises that were already starting to form, mostly in the shape of a thousand kicks.

Her voice returning to its more natural tone, she pulled him over to lean against her and laughed a little as he nuzzled against her shoulder. She would have to check with her roommates of course, but they shouldn't mind to much if he stayed with them tonight and they both seemed to appreciate the extra warmth that would entail. "{This is my partner, Fox.}"

"{Pleased to meet you.}"

"Fox, he's trying to shake your hand."

"Oh." Earning the three young men left a confusing minute as her previously graceful boyfriend in a fight fumbled around for the invisible hands being proffered.

"Wait, he's blind." Earning one young Frenchman another laugh as he spoke his first English words of the evening.

"Blind, who's blind? Some idiot just left all the lights off."

"When do you want to head up?" Her lips pressing against his head in comfort as she let him relax once more, now that formalities were covered.

"Give me another half hour, I don't want to be tripping about if I'm going to give you the ride like you asked."

VAV

V

Neo never showed up again in the series, and that's honestly a shame. She provides a nice character comparison for Fox since she was the first person shown as his equal in a fight and gave a glimpse into his childhood. Plus, Neo has a certain level of amorality that still feels right in a realistic AU, but shows where Fox differs. His stories, comments, all suggests he likes fighting as much as Neo, but he values control more.

Cinder comes back for PC which is the reason she was almost edited out of this chapter and replaced with Torchwick, Neo's father in this AU. However, laziness and authenticity won out. Meaning at some point, I'll have to explain how she goes from being a student in Italy, over the Midsomer, without Fox having the slightest clue. Actually, that last part is pretty easy.


	10. Can't Pass Notes

**Look, I'm not dead. Just without reliable updates. And 10 will also be up shortly since it's basically done, I just want to spread out my updates instead of clustering them.**

\- - -9- - -

Can't Pass Notes

"Yatsu, tell me honestly, is there any reason I should listen to this?"

"Assuming you did the assigned prep work for the lesson, no. It is everything that he put online beforehand."

Fox buried his head in his hands in commiseration for the eyesore his 200 classmates were currently going through, mumbling the communal response of any college student. "I knew he'd do this. Why didn't I just skip lecture?"

"Because Coco asked you too."

He didn't lift his heat at that response. "Low blow."

"You should consider more discretion in your relationship then."

"Don't blame me, I'm making this up as I go. My only ex is a psychopath who I didn't know I was dating."

"Do not worry, she seems happy enough, so you can take comfort that you haven't screwed up irreparably."

"Thanks. I live to meet such a lofty goal."

"You say that as if she's dated anyone else this long."

"We've only dated a few months."

Yatsu settled into his seat, whether a question of physical comfort or discomfort over how to phrase his next response Fox couldn't say. Either way the pause in the conversation felt torturous. "She has a poor record of not breaking up with her boyfriends."

"Did you know them?"

"I heard stories through Velvet and received the impression that most were ended violently and with just cause. She always seemed concerned over potential hospital visits, I did not realize how serious she was until my first visit over here."

Fox stifled his laughter at that image. For the least athletically inclined of their household, Coco had impressive strength when she wanted to and his mind could already hear the sound of her punting some poor (jock) a foot into the air. "Yeah, that sounds like her… What about you? Any funny dating stories to kill time with?"

"We're in class still, and no."

"The professor doesn't care, he's tenured and we're near the back."

"Nonetheless, I don't have any stories."

"You've dated Velvet for how long, and have no funny stories to tell? I find that hard to believe."

"It helps to remember that I have never dated her."

"Huh, I thought you both just said that to piss off Coco."

"That is just an added affect of the truth."

"No offense, but I have a hard time believing that. You're the only person that I can hear her tone shift around, which normally means someone's attracted, embarrassed or angry. The only other person who manages that is Coco, and it is definitely not the first one any of those times. When I can hear blushing, something is not platonic."

"Or you're girlfriend is a tease and/or bisexual, options are boundless. Still, I'm afraid that this is twice now your ears have failed you, three times unless you finally tell us who slipped by you during the murder game. Overall a dangerous trend my friend."

"More likely you're bluffing and won't let me check your pulse to prove it."

Yatsu didn't respond vocally to the allegation, holding out his wrist to brush against Fox's and doubtlessly keeping his eyes fixed on the teacher. He always was the better student. Good enough, but even as he lifted his head and held the offered wrist he counted less than 60 BPM. "Damn, remind me to never mock your meditation ever."

"You could always take the more noble option of admitting that Velvet and I are not, nor were, dating."

"Sorry mate, have to stick with Coco on this one. Maybe you're not dating now, but even then you two should be." Sitting up so that he could stretch his arms behind his back, Fox let his eyes stay peacefully shut as he settled into a napping posture. The teacher would know better than to assume his closed eyes actually meant sleeping, the man even had his scroll there in front of him recording the lectures as a reminder. Anyways, his shoulders were still sore from teaching fall breaks. In lieu of ice packs or his girlfriend, the stretch would have to do. "Can you at least give me a reason why? You both seem happy when your together, and not like a friendly happy. "

"Maybe another day; it seems wrong to only tell half of the story."

"Fair enough. How much longer for lecture?"

"Less than an hour."

"Wake me up before then, alright?"

Yatsu didn't say anything, which meant he probably nodded, again. You would think the seeing-eye dog at their feet would be reminder enough that his housemate was blind, but out of all three he kept forgetting. Still, he wasn't going to stay awake just to judge that one little detail.

XOXOX

"Bun-Bun, Cover me."

"Covering." The smaller girl doing her level best to hide Coco's hunched form from the teacher as she quickly pulled out her phone to check the most recent text. Not that the teacher would be too upset with either of them. They were his best students by and large, and had basically finished the assigned lab. Now it was really just a question of killing time as they made sure all the busy-work little questions were all filled out. But as Coco fought to stifle her laughter and Velvet turned to check on the potential Heimlich case, both had to admit that the stealth option had already passed.

[Looks like someone is stealing your boyfriend…]

The text from Zedong accompanied by a carefully shot between the dimly lit lecture hall seats to show Fox passed out in his seat as he leaned against Yatsuhashi's broad shoulder. With his face slack and clear ease, the expression he made was matched only by his pillow's clear concern for comfort; not only for Fox, but Mouse as well as she sprawled out on both their laps to enjoy her own bit of sleep. Neither girl could blame the photographer for her joking allegation; outside of time with Coco, this was most likely the most relaxed they had ever seen the guy. About the only time Fox and Mouse weren't stressed were when they were at home or gym, and didn't need to worry about people knocking into them. But this, this looked more like an old couple's movie date.

"She sent it to both of us. Hint, hint."

"He's not my boyfriend."

"It's funny that you believe that. But seeing as you're so desperate to say that, fix it and get on with this instead of stringing him along. The guy hasn't even looked at another girl since he met you and that was years ago. I'd be insulted by it if it wasn't for you two always doing your awkward flirting thing behind my back."

"Really? Name one time we were 'flirting'."

"Lets start with the time you two were having a candlelit dinner when I came back with Fox after he taught his class at the gym. There you two were, having his homemade meal and sharing those glowing looks that you didn't even notice the two of us were in the kitchen with you."

"You mean when you guys came home early because of the blackout, on a Thursday when Daichi always makes dinner? You're stretching here."

"Or that you bought that green summer dress literally seconds after I mentioned that it was definitely his color."

"It was a nice dress."

"Well, yes; but don't give me that as you're excuse. There was more sap in that dinner and buying that dress than anything me and Fox do and you know it. Honest to God romantic feelings if you would just admit it."

"What, jealous now?"

"You wish. I'm just looking out for a friend. Head down, teacher coming over."

The both ducked back into their work with those words, finishing the last of their assigned lab just as the teacher turned toward them. His eyes clearly oblivious to the scroll hidden under shuffled papers. With a glance he complimented Velvet for her usual good work, and gave Coco a few critiques on the blueprint sketches that littered her margins before heading off to the next set of partners.

A few whispered words shooting over as he walked away. "Then ask him out."

"Bite me." Velvet's come back supported by an ever-witty extended tongue.

XOXOX

The lounge chairs outside the lecture hall were one of the more contested features in that section of campus. Partially because of their quality, but in large part due to the lack of sitting area that was available to the students outside of empty classrooms. Not a popular option for anyone really given how uncomfortable those desks were. Which made Fox and Yatsu's current claim of two such seats all the more valuable and desired. Too bad, he had an appointment to keep.

"Hey babe." Velvet stole the slim space between the guys with a quick jump over the back as Coco leaned over the edge, one hand scratching at his hair as the other draped over his chest. Anyone else and he would probably complain about that second part, but she had nails that made any canine sibling jokes worth it. And he would never tell her that unless he absolutely had to. Instead he just kissed the unoccupied hand and gave his own greeting "Hey."

"How was the nap?"

Curse cameras and their mind-boggling existence. Planning for teachers was easy; at least they talked. Camera's stopped even making the clicky noises. "Not bad?"

"Good, me and Velvet have to start at Stardust in an half hour so what did you guys have planned?"

"Uh…" What did they have planned? It had pretty much started and ended with grabbing the couch, but kicking Yatsu to get him to speak up only prompted the two of them quite clearly buying for time.

"Coffee?"

"Coffee is a plan."

"Adrenaline benefits education pursuits."

"Provides focus and clarity in this confusing world."

"Truly a necessity in these old halls."

"Indeed, to not seek it would be a folly."

"A foolish approach even on the best of days."

"And this is not the best of days, no this a trial by patience of epic proportion."

"One that is only matched and never beaten…"

"Guys, we get it, no need to turn into a vaudeville routine." Velvet patting both their knees, almost as if to separate the steady stream of banter that was only just beginning. "Why does every thing we do always involve coffee?"

"Not everything."

"Coco, tell your boyfriend how we met."

"I dumped cold coffee on her because her skirt was so ugly. And trust me, that was still a favor to this day."

"Daichi?"

"I showed Velvet where the vending machine with coffee was her first day at my school in Japan, she looked like she needed it after that flight. I only met Coco when Velvet had to go to the coffeehouse because of Internet troubles after she moved back so we could video chat and she tagged along for the trip. My English wasn't quite as good then, but we made it work."

"And I told him I'd kick his ass if he hurt her."

Fox gave Coco a smile over her proud addition to that story before turning back next to him. "Huh, you know what this means Yatsu?"

"What?"

"We're the only two who met without needing a direct caffeinated intervention." Fox's hand met Yatsu's in a strong high-five that was soon followed by Coco giving him a smack and Velvet groaning over the inevitable bro-mance jokes that this could bring.

XOXOXOXOX

 **You know the problem of having a blind main character? They can't pass notes (to my knowledge) so instead I had to go with a lecture hall which I have less personal experience with and go from there. Not the happiest with this chapter (in case the shorter length didn't indicate that, largely because I had no idea what I was doing past classrooms and bromance, so revision ideas are welcome. Though may take a while as editing is currently technologically more difficult for me than just a natural dis-inclination.**

 **Please read, review, pretend to enjoy for the sake of my battered ego. I promise I read all the reviews, even if I don't respond; I'm just a horrible conversationalist by nature, so don't take it personally.**


	11. Piss Poor Planning

**One more ready and done.**

\- - -10- - -

Piss-Poor Planning

As a matter of principle, he had no problem with the idea when Coco had first suggested it. In fact it sounded like something they would both enjoy. She would have her picnic and a break from homework that was piling up with the semester coming so soon to a close. He would have an excuse to curl up with her and enjoy the sun. And Mouse would probably just play with the other dogs at the nearby dog park. If it wasn't for a pleasantly temperate November thus far, he might have realized the one flaw in this plan. It was glaringly obvious really, and that from a guy who didn't deal with glare issues at all. Who would be on a Fall Sunday in England not having rain? An idiot boyfriend is who.

Sheltering in the city topiary was a far cry from the warmth he had been promised, even without the deafening sound of rain on the glass roof. At least this wasn't a thunderstorm; this hurt his ears enough as it is. He was also decidedly cold, the price of rescuing the picnic so that the other two would listen to him and stay under the shelter. As he suppressed another shiver, Coco leaned over to wrap her arm around his shoulder. God he loved dating a space heater. Were it not for his discomfort he would take some romantic reassurance in the knowledge that they could sit here in the noisy room and remain content together in each other's arms. For now he would settle for a squeeze of intertwined hands.

"Sorry I forgot the umbrellas at home."

"It's fine, I'm sure the rain won't last long." Her murmured words drifting over to him as their heads rested against each other. He could tell her eyes were fixed on the pattering outside on the walls, and as it was he was left to feel her one curled lock of hair reached down to tickle against his bare shoulder. She had told him once that she had dyed it red to keep him close, he liked the concept but made her promise it wasn't blood red. Instead he was informed it was brick-red, apparently as a joke off of his name because of the more orange coloration, but he had to join the others in questioning the logic afterwards. On the other hand, he was the guy who stole her shampoo for the same reason. Who was he to question a talisman's symbology?

"Tag! You're it!"

Fox turned towards the young voice behind him that had just burst out of the foliage, and stifled his laughter as the kid let out a gasp before saying impossibly dramatically, "You're not Craig."

"No, I'm not."

"Oh, sorry 'bout that. What's up with your eyes? They're all milky-like."

"They're called cataracts, they make me blind."

"Cool! Like Daredevil."

… "Yes." Is there really no other blind guy they can associate him with?

"Do you want to join us then? You can show us your super sonar."

"Sorry, cataracts don't give super powers and I'm here with the young lady." Coco gave the boy a wave and what he was sure was a pleasant smile. "I've never been good at tag anyways."

"Oh, oh! We can play Marco Polo and then everyone can be like daredevil cause we'll all wear blindfolds."

The weight against him shifted, and instead of responding he looked over at her. "Go get 'em tiger." Her voice taking on a fake Brooklyn accent and making him wonder if this was another reference he should get as their audience laughed over her half-asleep voice.

The kid raced away, feet slapping with the awkwardness of youth on the tiled walkway; is young voice fighting against the loud rain and his own feet with the cries of "New Game!" while he tried to explain a disjointed logic stream involving cat-racks and bats.

"Once the rain settles, we can go somewhere together. As long as we're here though you might as well go make some kid's day."

"You sure?"

"Positive." Neither moving apart from their other half at first, favoring the feel of locked, warm lips that had moved in closer. Her words not meeting action until she pushed him away minutes later. "Now go play superhero."

Fox stood and Mouse followed on his heels with panted breaths, eager to join whatever involved all the yelling in the flora around them. "You heard the lady, le'ts find us a polo. Marco!" Simultaneously six voices responded and without hesitation the siblings hunted.

XOXOX

Stalking through the greenhouse's underbrush, Mouse's treads as quiet as her namesake beside him, he couldn't help but imagine some copper coming along and asking him if he didn't see the sign. No sir, he didn't, or the last 18 years of them. Sometimes it really was just hilarious to hear people squirm. Seriously though, no cop was going to hike up this hill in the rain just to check on some mothers and kids hiding out in the rain. Putting him back to the problem of where those kids were.

Oh sure he could yell Marco again, but the kids were getting smart and this was already his fifth time being tagged since he was apparently really bad at dodging. Almost like they were not keeping the blindfolds on… No, this was his problem, he would need to play this fame safer and be more reliant on their unintended sound. Such as hearing the sound of a shifting foot on the tile paths; probably meant that one of the other players was planning on a quick getaway. And we can't have that.

His lunge was fast and low; should be approximately shoulder height for these kids and… that is not a shoulder. Way too much curves, muscles and lipids in a ratio that was very attractive and definitely familiar. A fact that became less embarrassing when he recognized the voice saying "Clever Girl", probably another movie reference. Not her fault her boyfriend hadn't seen it, CGI dinosaurs didn't really sound all that impressive.

"Coco."

"Hey babe, you know I'm not playing in the game right?"

"Thought you were one of the kids."

"Sure you did."

He could hear the smirk in her voice, but as he stood up his hand stayed steady, just so that he could better aim his kiss of course. The contact there was brief, just enough to steal the taste of wine on her lips and remind him that whatever else they did today would likely be tonight if the rain didn't ease up soon. "You opened the win."

"The girls and I were just enjoying the comedy show you're producing out here.

"And still you snuck away to see me."

"It's a better reason than finding the washroom, and you are wearing a red vest.

Mm "Two things then."

Hm?

"One, you have a great ass. I mean I know you wear pants most of the time, but this is just like the most perfect thing I've ever touched. And that includes your face, which is saying something considering that is polished marble. Seriously, it is just, wow." His hand pulling then closer together, until he could almost feel the heat in her face from a crimson blush until she pushed him just a little away and let her voice gloat at his words, even with the sound of kids coming their way.

"Oh? And what's the second?"

Fox stole one last kiss before pulling up the thin scarf that she had adorned today's outfit with and tying it off around her eyes. "You're it." He spun her around a few times, doing his best to dodge the flailing hands that seemed to be going for his throat, before calling out to the others. "The lady is playing!" And then the other players quickly took up the call through the greenhouse.

"Fox, I can't see like this."

So the material wasn't thin enough in the lighting, because that part of the plan wasn't actually certain. "Well if I'm blind, and you're blind, who's driving this train?" That earned him a few more half-dodged swipes and an answer from Mouse "Arf arf!"

"You don't count until you pass the written portion."

"Fox."

"Yes babe?"

"Run. Marco!"

"Oh…" Shit! He didn't bother to wait for Mouse this time, or even finish a prayer that the railings had no gaps the he would catch on, this was now a matter of life and death. Just yell Polo and run like hell. Because he was still amazed at how well she could outpace Velvet when the bunny called her fat; and that didn't include the time she swung Yatsu's weights around like they were a frigging chainsaw. Friggin' scary is what she is.

XOXOX

The race to the car was every bit as intense, still filled with the energy of the chase that neither dared to stop even as lightning struck somewhere in the city. Mouse had already beaten them there, hiding under Coco's military-styled Range Rover as his human companions crashed into the passenger side of the car with their hands so tightly locked that neither would willingly let go as Coco dug for her keys. The door opened and all three clambered in, Fox dragging her in to safety as Mouse ignored them both in favor of forcing her way to the backseat. Her teeth dragging Fox's gym towel over her as an improvised blanket until nothing could be seen but brown eyes twinkling in the bask of the street lights and a tail that thumped about in a small bid for warmth.

But the humans weren't paying attention to her, too focused on the cold, wet, and incredibly hot body pressed against them. The warm breaths fighting through wet fabric. Coco twisting about on his lap so that she could let the car idle while heat poured into the enclosed area. A trail of kisses up her neck as one hand idly turned the station to a smooth jazz duet, clarinet and flute, only pausing as arm's crossed to pull over the soaked sweater in favor of smooth skin and satin (probably) camisole. With its absence the only option was for the warmth to travel more intensely between them, noted keenly by hands that roamed, hips that pressed, and mouths unconcerned by the vacuum they formed in the seal of their embrace.

There was no spoken limit to this moment, and if either could focus their mind into actual words they would see only a shared thought: Keep Going. Because this, all of this, is us. The moments of calm silence where heart beats found a gentle rhythm with which to share; the thrill of the chase, the fight, and the storm; tastes of wine touched lips to the sound of soft music and roaring thunder; always supporting and always forward so that together they never stopped along the path they forged strong; and the passion that fuels every kiss, every thought, every day since that paper cup was placed with the determined force of a machine gun and met the fighting will of twin gauntlets. So keep going, because when its time to rest we will both know. Until then, this is us.

XOXOX

They didn't talk on the way home; not out of awkwardness, more a general loss of words. The fact that Coco was grinning like a madwomen behind the wheel, a fact that Fox couldn't help but notice when their lips clashed in a stolen kiss at a red light stop, only added confidence to that particular thought on the noise levels. In the end their day finished with one final race to the porch and a moment of hesitation so that Mouse could shake herself off in a less water-soluble environment before one of them could open up the door to a warm townhouse.

"Hey team, we're back."

There was the distinct sound of tripping feet and a knocked table as Velvet came to the door. Her sprint coming to an abrupt halt in front of them as the housemate was fixed to look at them, probably more because Coco was currently wearing his vest than anything else. A vest that failed to properly cover her abs thanks to the strain of the fabric in other areas. And it gave him no small amount of boyfriend pride to smell her wearing his clothes; he didn't make the rules, just enjoyed them. He however was left shirtless, considering the alternative would have gotten his girlfriend arrested.

"Hey Coco, Fox… I take it the picnic went… well?"

"Wet, cold, wet again, hot as hell, and a little more wet until I claim the shower."

"Right, okay… want me to put on a fresh pot?"

"Thanks. Do we have any of the mocha syrup left?"

"Yeah, this is definitely a night for chocolate." Velvet's voice sounded more like she wanted a drink and just settling for chocolate. But nothing came of that thought as she headed to the kitchen, Coco letting go of his hand finally to head upstairs, and he was left to quickly change into pajama bottoms before joining Yatsu on the couch.

"What are we watching?"

"Red vs Blue, it's mostly a comedy series with a conversational focus, so you should be able to enjoy it. I see Coco stole your shirt again?"

"All of the flannel ones at least and I still have no idea where she stockpiles them."

"Attic?"

"We have an attic?"

"Not to my knowledge, Velvet and Coco handled choosing the place before I came over and I haven't seen any door since I've moved in."

"Doubt she would go up if we did, she's not a big fan of dust." That seemed to end the conversation, but it didn't take long for his questioning nature to overpower his more reserved hesitation and his words to come over the endless flow of curses that seemed to be coming out of the laptop. "Mind if I tell you something?"

"Sure."

"Just now, when Velvet got off the couch, it didn't make that squeaky noise. I know you guys probably don't notice it, but the only time that's happened before is when Coco was sitting on my lap."

"I see."

"You know I won't press, and if you told me the screen is too small I might even believe you, but at some point you should really tell that story. Cause some of us are still hoping for a happy ending."

With a clatter of mugs and a squeak of the couch, Velvet rejoined them. Restarting the video, Coco soon slipped into his lap wearing her ever-fluffed robe and a shirt that felt very similar in material to the pants she sat upon. He wasn't really listening to the video, just the sound of deepening breaths against his chest and the slow rise and fall of her soft form as she slowly rocked herself to sleep in his arms. Whoever this Sarge guy is, he was right about one thing: He was here because he wanted to be here.

His voice a quiet whisper in her ear he added the one thing to day still needed. "I love you."

"Me too." Followed by a muffled sound that could be anything from a half-asleep poem to a stifled yawn, lacking any sort of regality that she would otherwise at least try to maintain. Just another little thing that made him focus in on her, and not on the squeak of the couch when Velvet's weight shifted and Yatsu's arm settled on the edge near her.

XOXOXOXOX

 **Well I think I've made it obvious enough what the next chapter will be, because I did promise to make this a Cinnabun after things settled. I'm also trying to fill time in story because it feels really weird for the next chapter to be in December, which should mean a holiday plot and that is plain weird to think about in a desert during the summer. So instead we'll keep to November for as long as I can conceive.**

 **I should also clarify one thing about the third part as it reads very much like some prose to hide lemon. Not helped by Velvet's suspicions over the costume switch. Which it might be, I honestly have no idea. So fill in your own fanon for that until these guys give me a clearer heading.**

 **Again, I'm not dead, but updates will be sporadic until I can get reliable wireless and better ability to type up written drafts. I also do read all comments, so please leave them. I just tend to be a functional mute.**


	12. Not Nothing, Maybe Something

**Ohhh…I am not dead yet, I can't laugh and barely sing.**

 **I am not dead yet, and barely write a thing.**

 **I am not dead yet, no need to get ahead.**

 **This fic isn't really over cause I'm not yet dead.**

 **Update No. 2: If you came looking for the new chapter, head over to Chapter 3, "I Hate Crowds". It's a filler chapter, with the next chronological one in the works. Unfortuanately I started chapter 13, and then moved over to chapter 14 without finishing it. So by the time the next update comes (hopefully soon!) it might just be a twofer. As always thanks for reading and please review.**

\- - -11- - -

Not Nothing, Maybe Something

One of his earliest memories was of his mother describing the sunrise to him. The way her breath seemed to hitch as she put every detail she could think of behind the vibrant pallet of yellow and orange that surrounded a red sun as it peaked the aquamarine hills and brought the soft grass to life once more. Words that meant so little to him, almost meaningless really, but she had made them revered in the way she spoke of them. That had been when he was much younger, when both his parents had felt so lost and confused over raising their child without sight and he had needed to follow them around constantly because they were one of the few sounds he could distinguish from the cacophony he lived in. So as his mom had described a sunrise he just sat there and let the warmth wash over him against the cold wind that brushed against his back. He may not see a sunrise, but that polarize sensation was decidedly unique.

This morning the warmth came on him, seeping through his body until it felt like a tingling sensation rising through his hair. That alone created its own morning confusion. His blinds were always shut. But then he focused on the feeling in his arm, on his lap, against his check, and let the smile that brought on go unchecked by any stupid habits. Coco had fallen asleep on his lap last night, at some point shifting so that he could lean his head against her chest as she remain supported by the couch back. He certainly had worse pillows. To his left there was also the sound of Yatsu beyond-deep breathing, accompanied by an almost whistling sound he assumed to be Velvet; a theory supported y the long hairs that were draped over his hand. She must have fallen asleep on the big guy's legs. The guy was the only person he had ever met who sounded comfortable sleeping sitting straight up like that.

If all of them were still asleep down here that usually meant it was a late movie night, which meant Friday or Saturday given the other couple's academic rigor. Coco was smart, but that had never stop her from only doing the homework when she wanted. So he must have remembered yesterday;s rained out date and the Red vs Blue marathon correctly. Which also meant it was Sunday, and Sundays mean pancakes, non-negotiable. Pancakes meant cooking, and cooking meant he would need to move Coco.

Picking her up slowly in a bridal carry, Fox set her back down with the same level of care; checking the whole time that he hadn't woken her up in the process before handing her the pillow. She didn't even wait for him to let it go before curling up in his vacated warmth with the pillow in tow as one giant ball of fluffed bathrobe. Try as she might, Coco would eventually have to admit it was hard to maintain poise and dignity when you're a heavy sleeper with an instinctive need to cuddle towards warmth. As the preferred cuddlee, he wouldn't even dream of complaining about the occasional drops of spittle this brought with it.

His bare feet tread qquietly across the carpeted living room and onto the cold tiles of the kitchen floor. Pouring kibble into Mouse's bowl and reminding the flash of fur that dove past him that the rest of the house was still sleeping, which still left him the task of making breakfast. Thankfully pancakes were one of the easier foods for him to cook. Like a grill it was largely a matter of the surface heat, from there you can work off the food's softness and timing between flips; unlike ovens where everything was hidden behind a wall where he couldn't smell or touch.

"Hey Fox."

"Morning Velvet. Sorry for waking you up."

"She stifled a yawn as one of the kitchen chairs scooted out. "You didn't Just too used to morning shifts. No gym today?"

"They only have two classes. One was six AM, the other one is outside my disciplines. Guess this is my rest day."

Velvet let out a groan as she collapsed forward into the rubber table mat that peeped ever slightly when dragged across the polished wood. "I should go running today, but there's food. Plus I still have homework due tomorrow to finish."

"Too busy cuddling with Yatsu; I understand."

"Daichi and I aren't…"

"Relax; Coco didn't see you sitting on his lap yesterday. Pancakes?"

Fox set the plate on the table, sliding it over as Velvet mumbled back with a tired, resigned tone. "The screen is very small on his laptop."

"Right." He stole a fresh one of the griddle to munch on as the next batch was left to sizzle. Pouring a cold cuppa for both of them from yesterday's pot, the door to the microwave was opened annoyingly loud so he could set them to nuke for four presses of the 30 second hot water button. The only button he could safely memorize on the thing's smooth surface. But this was still better than any coffee he could make himself, proven by the first tentative sip. He set the cups down on the table and flipped the batch of pancakes before resigning himself to the next question. It wasn't entirely fair to Velvet, but her backup would come soon enough. "You want to talk about it?"

"Talk about what?" Coco was in the entrance, her voice still thick with sleep as she walked over to him and let her head collapse into his chest. "Food?"

"Pancakes. One second." She was only an inch or two shorter than him without her heeled boots, and after depositing her on the counter so that she could go back to her half-asleep slumped state it only gave her a half foot or so on him. "Take this," handing her his mostly full cup of coffee, "And this." Fox throwing on the fresh pancakes to a plate before giving her the small stack of food. Clearly she wasn't awake, because he could hear her nibble on them without decorations or a proper fork and knife like she would usually consider a necessity; and remained just as relaxed as he reached up to give her a few pats on the head. At least he could tease her about it later.

"Thank you."

"No problem." She really wasn't a morning person. "What are we talking about then?"

"Nothing!" Velvet's voice wasn't loud, but the speed with which she replied would make even an idiot doubtful.

"Nothing sounds fun." Coco's arms and legs wrapped around his, pulling him over to stand in front of her as if he was getting ready to carry her somewhere. It seemed only fair though, considering she wore his shirt underneath the robe, hopefully shorts as well with the bare legs he pinning him to her, and were it not for the stove and her he would be cold until one of them bothered to turn on the heat. "Why are we talking about nothing?"

"Depends, but at least partly because I bet Velvet is blushing really bad right now."

"She is. Is nothing something?"

"Hopefully; it's at least part of something."

"Something I need to stay awake for?"

"You'll wake up for it."

"Great. Bun-bun, what's nothing."

"Not something!"

"I'm not buying it." Coco said.

Yatsu didn't need to speak to make his presence known, Fox could hear the calming effect it had on the interrogated girls breathing. "Two on one is not a fair fight."

"It's morning, I'm not awake yet." Coco mumbled into Fox's hair as she fought to stay awake on his back. "Sides Bun-bun's fine. She was just telling us about nothing."

That seemed to spark something because Yatsu and Velvet began to converse in Japanese, very quickly and directed. Usually something the big guy liked to avoid out of politeness, clearly though those rules of engagement were being thrown out already. Before his girlfriend even had a chance to sharpen her with on the caffeinated whetstone, which was pretty impressive really. But this was the closest he had ever come to an answer, and she would give him no end of hell later if he backed down now. Even if he was pretty sure she had finished the plate and was now nibbling on his hair for some reason.

Yatsuhashi's voice redirected on Fox with his voice un-characteristically full of annoyance at the morning's turn of events. "So, you cornered the other half of the story."

"Well, half of martial arts is about positioning."

"What are you guys talking about?" Coco asked.

"Yatsu promised to tell me why he and Velvet aren't dating."

"That's nice… Wait, what?" Well apparently she had been, considering he could feel his hair drop back down when her jaw did.

"You heard me babe."

"No stealing, we can't both call each other babe. Anyways, nothing sounds very interesting. Tell us all about nothing."

"Not my fault that sweetheart and honey sound stupid, and everything else that comes to mind you don't want me saying in public."

"I don't mind."

"Okay, I do then, Captain Hotpants."

Velvet whispered something in Japanese to Yatsu as Fox and Coco warmed up their verbal spar, and judging by his response it probably went along the lines of [Do they actually want to hear this?], [Don't jinx this.] Assuming Yatsu even knew what jinx meant, he was asking about the word for the ceiling fan the other day.

"Go on kids, don't let us stop you." Coco snatched another pancake as she settled herself into story-listening position, pulling him in tighter in the process; very distracting considering their relative heights at the moment.

Velvet took the lead this time, directing towards her oldest friend; "You remember when I first came home from Japan, with all the stories about how new and exciting it was?"

"Yeah, cause the big guy popped into every one of them. Seriously, you made it sound like he carried you everywhere."

"It was just the one shrine! Anyways, my parents were apparently thinking the same thing because they ambushed one of my video calls to meet him, like you did actually. And it was nice, because they liked him and said he could visit anytime."

"I also got to meet her siblings, which was an experience. Families are rarely that big back home." Yatsu said.

"And then my older brother tried to pull the whole concerned sibling act as joke, just the usual joke threats, and apparently that made my parents think we were dating which we weren't, technically. I mean, you can't exactly have a dinner date over the Internet, right? So then they wanted to talk to his parents, who are really nice and were great hosts when I was over there, but that went…"

"Badly."

"Yeah… badly. I thought they were going to break my laptop's microphone and speakers with all the yelling. I'm not entirely sure why they were arguing either, but after a few hours the video call automatically cut them off and they just said I wasn't allowed to date Daichi because he was a bad influence, yada yada. They didn't really give a good reason really, but Dad was pissed and Mom still looked like she was going to toss it out the window so I just nodded and hoped things would settle down."

"I got a similar discussion as well, along with the standard discussion that I should focus on my studies for now until I got my doctorate. Not sure why, considering you only need a masters to teach English in most schools, but they were very emphatic about that time mark. They also tried to imply that Velvet was not a girl I should be with, but my even my younger brother sided with me on that one."

"Ahhh, I got Kosuke's vote?" Velvet said.

"He definitely likes you, you made a good impression when you were over there."

Fox raised his head to catch Coco's attention as he held up his hand. "Only-children-five?"

She gave him the high-five before re-settling her attention on the not-couple. "So you guys aren't dating because your parents hate each other would be the long story short."

"Yep."

"Any idea why?"

"They gave a bunch of reasons."

"Like…"

"Well mom said he wasn't Catholic and wouldn't listen when I tried to explain Bhuddist Philosophy versus Religion, and that they're not really exclusive when it comes to religions.

"My father doesn't trust runners since they must using it as an excuse to traffic drugs. I think he just doesn't trust people who wear hoodies."

"Dad says all English majors do is write bad poetry and complain, even though Daichi is working to be a teacher, just like they always told me I should do."

"My grandmother said she wouldn't let a Gaijin join the family, and my grandfather is part Chinese."

"So… that's a no?"

"welllll, kinnda…"

"Basically."

"So what was the argument about then? The one that started all this?"

"I believe Russian Politics, though my English wasn't as good back then so I might have misheard."

The pause that followed couldn't really be called pregnant, more a calm before the storm. Brewing in the room to heady brew while Coco drummed her fingers on his chest in an erratic rhythm. She wasn't angry per say, otherwise he would be weathering her nails so that she could fight to stay calm. Even so, there was a shock still going through her body over the anti-climax of this love story. The sheepish way the story had been told didn't help the matter either. Heady romance stories tended to have more knights and dragons, not petty squabbles.

… "You two aren't dating because of Russian Politics." Her voice coming out as low rumble in his ear, like a lioness on the hunt.

"I guess, yeah. I mean there's more but…"

"Velvet, dear, we live in Britain. You know the islands in the Atlantic where it always rains. Yatsu here is Japanese, also a little island. Neither has shit to do with Russia if they can help it. I mean… seriously you two. Whatever happened to true love and all that?"

"My promise was conditional on getting a doctorate, we figured we'd wait and get them to calm down then." Yatsu said.

"Bun-bun, we're sophomores and you want to wait date until after graduate school. That's almost a decade you've wasted, and by then he could be on the wrong side of the planet."

"It's not wasted, we can still hang out…" Velvet's voice a soft whine, clearly no more pleased by the situation than anyone else in the room, but too resigned to change it.

"No, no, Babe, move." Fox stepped out of Coco's arms as quickly as possible now that she was on her warpath. "You two, hands. **Hands**." There was a pause as if she had to wrench the limbs I question into her own. "Now, you're not dating so we're just going to keep by passing your dumb promise. Yatsu, boobs. Velvet…"

"Coco!"

"Fine, biceps… and now groin. Your not dating this is what we call groping."

"Or sexual assault, oh captain my captain." Fox tried his hardest to keep the humor out of his voice, but Coco on a rampage was always fun to listen to.

"They're the ones who are keeping them there." Or they were until she said that, because as soon as she spoke at least one of them hit the table. "New rules then: kissing, hugging, cuddling, having dinner together, getting locked in a room together maybe… not dating. Seriously, I'm not letting you two throw this away for stupid reasons."

Fox stepped over, the laughter that he had fought for so long finally contained enough that he could try being a voice of reason. "Just the important things for birds and bees then. Come on Coco, give them a break before you start changing more of their relationship."

Fox could hear her grumbling, clearly annoyed by her friends handling of the situation. Still she relented in the end, "Fine, fine, but if they're not snogging by the time we're back, you better help me lock them in the basement. Upstairs then, I'm taking a shower."

There were way too many ways to take that comment.

"I'm not leaving you down here. They'll blame manners next for the bloody shyness. God, I can't believe I lost my first crush over Russian Politics.

He didn't even have time to clarify she meant Yatsu before Velvet yelled back. "This is what you get for stealing my first kiss!"

"It was prom, I was drunk, I thought you were over him by then!"

"What part of 'I miss Daichi' translated to 'kiss me I'm Scottish'!"

Coco was already half way up the stairs, and Velvet wouldn't be able to hear the almost reverential tone that bore her answer. "That dress, goddamn."

VAVAVAVAV

 **This is not, never was supposed to be, a Crosshares fic. But considering how anticlimactic the rest of this felt, I felt a good punch line was worth it. Frankly this is all the fault of Nothing, because that part was too fun to write; easily taking up half the words in the chapter and hid the fact that I had no idea why they weren't dating. It was all part of an outline that was never written down, completely forgotten, and probably wouldn't have worked anyways. So instead you get the same feeling I have over this lack of opportunity.**

 **Update: I tried to fix issues with the narration identifying respective speakers. Hopefully fixed the issue. If not and there are still issues, please comment. I doubt you'll see them soon, but fixes will come eventually.**


	13. What Do You Fight For?

**If you missed the last update, check out chapter 3, aptly named "I hate crowds".**

 **This is set less than a week after "Not Nothing, Maybe Something". Middle of the school week, but if you think that's going to stop college students you're sadly mistaken. I screwed up the storyline because I didn't outline properly, so for the sake of my sanity, "N.N.,M.S." would be Sunday, Nov 2; and this will be that Wednesday (Maybe I'll post the set timeline at some point, ha ha, right).**

 **As always read, pretend to enjoy, and please review.**

\- - -13- - -

It was actually pretty funny when you stop to think about it. Here he was staring at something he couldn't see, and it actually kind of hurt. The idea had been Coco's of course, but as soon as she said it Velvet had jumped on board. This somehow had ended up with him and Yatsu digging the pit in the backyard, opposite to Velvet's small vegetable garden, so they could line it with some 'rescued' cinderblocks. Next thing they knew, the fire was built inside and Velvet comes out to add her own touch to it; an externally activated, artificial fire accelerant based off an aerosol-gasoline mix, a homemade tinfoil and Pringles-can radio antenna, and a simple disposable camera taser to spark the fuel. All which should burn up in the fire without any issue after she activated with her trigger mechanism plugged into the wall socket four meters away.

In hindsight, one of them should have realized their little bunny had built them a bomb before the guest started to arrive.

After the initial shock of their bonfire exploding though, it did seem like the party was reaching a comfortable pacing. Now he just had to make sure he didn't laugh too loudly as their resident American tried to explain Guy Fawkes Day to his Canadian and Japanese classmates.

"Remember, remember! The fifth of November, the Gunpowder treason and plot; I know of no reason why the Gunpowder treason should ever be forgot."

"I don't get it." Neon said. Her tone flat and confused compared to Flynt's dramatic recital.

"So this Fawkes guy," Yatsu said.

"Guy Fawkes."

Flynt's correction didn't seem to help, but Yatsu soldiered on through that linguistic snafu with the dedication required of any English language major. "So this man tried to blow up parliament, which is bad."

"Be like blowing up the Emperor of Japan."

"Not even close, I assure you. But he was captured and burned at the stake, which is why Coco put the doll in it."

"Yep."

"Then why are we supposed to say 'Penny for the Guy'?"

"To make bail."

"But I thought blowing up parliament was wrong, which is why we're celebrating his death."

"Yeah. No. Fox, help me out here."

He had to catch himself for a second to realize the conversation had turned towards him. A thought that had him standing there mutely for age-long seconds as he tried to figure out what he was supposed to say in response. Thankfully Coco's return and the drinks she brought with saved the blunder on his part with her own answer. "Welcome to class warfare, one guy's a terrorist and still a hero to someone; pun intended. Or we can say the real reason involves alcohol and fire."

"Nice."

The drinks were handed out with anything less than politeness. No one taught Coco about customer relations, because she always seemed to hand over drinks more as an order to drink than as a polite gesture. On the other hand, he suspected that was also why she had her share of fans stopping in at her work and pissing him off in the process. Velvet even said they had started taking to wearing the same style beret. As long as they kept it at that, he'd live. He was the one who got to pull her in to hug at moments like these, and that was infinitely better than any hat. His head leaned forward to rest on her shoulder, and her own leaned over to let their temples nuzzle as Flynt continued to explain British culture, with just as much as success as before. As this led to his own, interesting, take on the symbology of the Union Jack, which somehow failed to remember that Wales existed in a list of other errors, the couple both realized they should at least try to step in to defend the truth. Anyways, fuck it, its not like any of them were history majors anyways.

"You're going to have to let me go to get refills at some point."

No he didn't, he just needed to nuzzle his nose deeper into her neck, bask in the moment. Leaving a small kiss in the process as the fire pressed against their faces.

"And your not drinking tonight I take it?"

His head shook ever so slightly. Not with so many people around. Too many variables he couldn't account for even with out worrying about the bonfire. He didn't need another burn scar from drinking near fires.

"Alright, I'll make sure some of the coffee is still virgin."

He hugged her a little tighter, and then let her hands peel his grip away. One of them had to play host, the three house-mates were all here listening to the lecture, but Velvet was nowhere to be found when the knock at the door sounded so Coco had to leave instead. Best he could tell it was Nebula and her group of friends joining the party from their own place down the street. Soon the backyard was filled and their house populated by the crowds of students. Most of them friends through Coco, by far the socialite of their home, but he suspected a majority only knew her through reputation. Maybe they knew Velvet, since she was easily the nicest person he knew, but she also got nervous easily. Which is probably why he hadn't heard a word from her since the squeal when her bomb went off, and there was Coco helping Yatsu break away from his international group to go check on her. Letting him brush hands with her as she silently apologized for her continued absence, while he tried his best to smile and respond that its okay. If nothing else, she knew he only used facial expressions for her so all he had to worry about was if it was sufficiently smiley-looking. No one gave very good written descriptions of what that entailed in terms of musculature.

But as Neon started another story at a volume twice as loud as necessary, he found himself pressed back against the wall. At least now he didn't have to worry about tripping over someone on that side. Plus it helped filtered the direction of noise, meaning overall this was how he ended up at every party where he was also sober. On the other hand, the alternative wouldn't be an exactly attractive means of getting his girlfriends attention. Police maybe, most of them probably didn't even know him yet, sure they would love the opportunity. And the General always loved publicity, wins for everybody really.

"Hey Mouse, enjoying the party?" Mouse looked up from where she was excitedly pacing back and forth in front of him, giving him a bark of acknowledgement before continuing to focus on the horde of new friends surrounding her. Clearly the poor girl had no idea what to do with all of them. "That good huh? Well try not to get too fat, we still have to make it to the gym and back tomorrow. We're not stealing a ride from Coco."

Mouse gave him another soft bark in reply, along with a nuzzle of her head against his leg before making her way back into the chaos. She was off duty, he could hardly complain about her wandering off no matter how jealous he felt about the girls of his life. Wasn't fair for either of them. He could however head inside and try to find a more stable environment to calm his nerves. But the kitchen was packed with all the people looking for drinks and the living room with some game that involved ping-pong balls judging by the two that hit his head. Not beer pong either; the coffee table would never have worked. They also had locked the basement before the party since none of the housemate trusted their classmates drunk in a room full of exercise equipment and his assorted training weapons. That left him with upstairs, but he didn't even make it to the first step before hearing Yatsu's distinctive rumble conversing in Japanese. Best to let the couple have their space then.

"Velvet, can you tell Coco I'm out front if she needs anything."

"Sure thing. Oh, and keep an eye out. We had some underage kids come over, no need to let them get in trouble over it."

He'd let the sight comment pass this time, she didn't sound too focused on him anyways. Fox grunted an affirmation before heading out the door. Now he felt like a hypocrite for trying to stop underage drinking, when all he wanted was to down a pint and stop caring about all of his surroundings. Great. Well hopefully none of them were like him at that age. He'd probably end up breaking a table if he had to stop a fight. College student budgets didn't allow for particularly durable furniture. Maybe they'd get lucky and the fight would be out here, wouldn't even have to bother with the bonfire.

Lost in thought, he sat down on the concrete steps and let the potential fights play through his head like a competition match. How would they strike, what kind of weight classes would he have to worry about, was their head in the game or would he have to worry about drunks who hit hard but were blinder than him. You could never tell, always an adventure once people started drinking out of control and parties always had at least one.

"What? Did they send you out here to babysit me? That's rich."

What the flying fuck dragon! Fox scrambled to the side, rolling into the grass as he tried to put his legs in-between him and the dragon-lady. Any sense of grim decorum probably lost by his gaping mouth trying to formulate words to figure out what happened here.

"What the hell man? I'm not interested in some lame ass pickup line either."

"No, I…"

"Whatever just leave me alone."

Still shaken by the surprise, Fox kept his head down as he sat back up. "Sorry, didn't know anyone else was out here. And don't worry, not interested in flirting, just quiet." quiet

"It's fine, now shove off."

"And leave a guest out here alone? Coco would kill me for being such a bad host."

He could almost hear her gears ticking away at that statement as the conversation paused. Coco was the host and if he was also a host that meant he lived here. Maybe she even knew that meant they were dating, but either way it gave him more rights to stay than her.

"Fine, I'll head out."

"No your fine. I didn't realize anyone would be out here."

"Seriously, how could you not see me?"

"Quite easily." Mouse trotted over on queue carrying her vest in case they were heading out. Apparently in disbelief that he would be in the front yard for any other reason than to go somewhere. The small intake of air, almost silent under the background noise, suggesting that his guest had made the connection; which meant he really didn't need to go further with the thought. "So why are you out here? You don't sound like a wallflower to me, too much confidence in that tone."

"Yeah, well, my friends are in there. And I can't just leave my sister in there alone. Just don't feel like a party."

"Considering I'm out here as well, not in a position to disagree." He meant to leave it at that, really. Not his position to try and talk up an uninterested stranger, but the teacher in him was very keen to point out that kids didn't visit parties to sit outside. "Any reason in particular?"

"What do you think ass…. Wait."

"Yes, I am still blind."

"Well, last year's finals week sucked. Hasn't gotten better since then. Can I leave it at that?"

"Good enough. Want a drink?"

"Vodka?"

"Nope."

"Then pass." The girl took a break with Mouse pulling away from between his legs probably to enjoy scratches from someone who didn't keep his nails short. "Hey, do I know you from somewhere?"

"Well there's only a handful of blind people in the county, wouldn't surprise me if you saw me and Mouse somewhere together."

"Doubt it. Club scene?"

"Not likely. Pubs?"

"Too small scale for me. Do you do any sports?"

"Kind of, maybe you know my coach, Ironwood?"

"Yeah, actually, he's worked with my dad a few time. We run the best gym in south Britain."

"You should stop by our place sometime then. I have a couple students who could use some striking work, not really my area of expertise and the General will trade teaching hours for a gym pass if you want."

"No! ... no, I'm really not… I'm out of the ring for a bit. Just… shit. You're literally the first person I have to give a reason for this."

"Think this is bad, you should see Coco trying to explain colors to me."

"He still doesn't believe the sun is yellow." Fox turned back towards the house. Happy to hear a familiar voice and heals on the sidewalk as he felt the glass rub against his temple. Taking it with one hand as he reached up to let his other clasp the soft, cold skin of a hand that has been serving too many cold drinks on a fall night like this. Without a word she slid around, taking a seat on his lap and letting one arm drape around his neck in the process. "Strawberry Sunrises. They're virgin by the way. I've already seen what your lot's like with sugar, and Velvet's got a careful eye on the bar."

"I doubt you'll have any problems with the other three."

"So… should I ask?" Coco's tone hesitant in a way he always found uncomfortable with her, but probably just as much for her as she seemed to be gesturing to some part of the dragon-lady

Fox and the dragon-lady both responded with a simple no, one wearier in tone than the other. Silencing Coco before she even had the chance to explain her question. Sure, she could probably have given him some sort of explanation for why they were both so hesitant but frankly that would imply he cared. "Mind if I take a shot at this?" He waited for some grunt of acknowledgement by the guest, probably trying to hide behind her drink or something. Fine, just as long as he had some sort of confirmation. "Because when a fighter gets knocked down, its not a question of what hit them or if someone else can pick them up. The real question is why should they stay standing, and no one else can give you that. So whatever it is holding her back now, probably isn't as big a deal as what she needs to start moving again."

"Or it's awkward as hell and I don't want to."

"Bit of that to. You would not believe how many times I have to explain that there are martial arts for blind people."

"Still better off than me. I…"

"You should come down to the gym sometime. Don't need to train, just stop in on one of my classes and give some pointers. And if you decide to train later, we'll work it out then when you're ready and only then. I'm sure we've seen worse. Hell my boss got stapled together from an IED overseas and he can still kick my ass on skill alone."

"Maybe."

VAVAVAVAVAV

 **I could go on a lot longer with this scene, but I'm cutting it off here for the sake of clarity. In case it wasn't obvious, Dragon-Lady was Yang Xiao Long. Because as much as I get along with the RWBY fandom, I genuinely hate how everyone expected her to just bounce back from getting her arm cut off and abandoned by her new family, when every part of her fighting mentality says she wouldn't. I really just need to do a one shot to emphasize what I mean by that. Instead I wanted Fox there to recognize that people handle trauma in their own way; but at the same time he also teaches kids who have gone through there own shit storm and knows that she can recover if she puts her head into the game.**

 **This wasn't actually going to be so much about Yang, it was really just supposed to be Fox awkwardly standing around at a party while Coco remains as social as ever. But then I remembered halfway in that I have no idea what normal people should do at a party, so I shifted gears to let team RWBY have a cameo. If I ever managed to keep this story going long enough, I really do want to flesh out their year (Ruby would be sprinting prodigy on Velvet's track team, Blake would work at Stardust because she needs the money, Yang would work at Ironwood's gym [depending on this next season really] with Fox and also have Lie Ren there because out of the cast I always felt they were the martial artists of the group (Along with Ironwood, as surprising as that was for me but appropriate giving the gym's theme).**

 **Next update is largely drafted. I will try to have it up by next Sunday, and after that I want to get back on the two week (max) update schedule. As always please review; we all know my editing skills suck and this is a touchy enough subject that characterization really needs to be done right, hopefully it is.**


	14. Try Not to Fall

**Chapters 15 and 16 were both removed for extensive editing purposes. Sorry for screwing up the posting schedule again.**

\- - -14- - -

Try Not to Fall

"All I'm asking is why we're the ones doing this."

He could in theory answer that question, having assumed it was not in fact as rhetorical as it sounded, but that would suggest that Coco had any intention of listening. A belief he doubted quite strongly given their current predicament. As a group, they had all agreed that it was high time the basement had at least a little work done on it. Just superficial stuff really, the three athletes of the group wanted to put on a ceiling of some sort so dust stopped drifting down while they worked out, and Coco was always in favor of adding a little class. Especially to the one room in their house with bare concrete showing alongside wall studs for what velvet politely described as an overall barren appearance, Yatsu generally remained silent over, and where his girlfriend insisted on calling it his murder dungeon whenever she found him training down here at night. He just didn't like the feeling of concrete on his hands.

Their landlord had been agreeable, trusting them to do some cheap renovations alongside promises that they wouldn't do anything that would hurt the resale value. Not particularly difficult given the budget they had scraped together for this project. Though the room would certainly need some cover up paint work later, judging by the number of curses he heard during the construction.

It was funny though, because in splitting up the work load he found out a little more about his housemates than he would have guessed. Like the fact that Yatsu was the only one of them who could paint. He was under the impression painting would be easy, but apparently, the girls had both been banned from the brushes and no one even bothered having him try. To be fair, the guy was the only one in the house who could be described as patient. Coco didn't own any work clothes for stuff like this. Her policy having been that any clothes that reached that level of wear were of poor quality or should be donated anyways, so the girl with the most clothes by far was left once again stealing her boyfriend's shirts. Fox swore she was getting paint on them on purpose, because she still complained when he wore too much black and now she had a reason to turn perfectly good clothes into work clothes. By her logic at least, he didn't have her standards about not wearing paint stained clothes. Velvet was left in charge of organizing them, butting Coco out as their unofficial team leader, thanks to what she described as years of being an older sisterin a house that always had maintenance needing done. And he was left to be muscle, his own experience with small scale woodworking not quite being helpful at this scale. Though he did good work on the spackling.

A long and complicated process that brought them to here. An afternoon spent with both legs wrapped around a ladder top for bracing as he did his best atlas shrugged impression. Coco was a step lower, one hand using the ladder, the roof beams, or him for balance, while the other did it's best to screw in the drywall. Physically challenging enough only to be made worse when she clambered around him to screw in the other side because she wanted to do the job quickly rather than make him hold the weight longer than necessary by going down and around.

The sentiment was nice, but the reality was a balancing act 8 ft. above the ground. With him holding about 50 pounds on his neck and arms, and her seeming intent on falling with the way the weight shifted about on the ladder. Plus, for December the room felt 40 °C degrees and they were both sweating up a storm. It really should be a miserable affair for both of them.

Thing is, aside from worrying over her safety, it was about the most intimate they had been in a while. Finals were creeping up, projects stacking, and then they had decided to fill their free time with this. If anything, he should thank the other two for making Coco crawl around on him in short shorts and one of his shirts that apparently was too loose on her, reminding him of all the times she would bury herself in her bathrobe during their late nights together.

"Because Velvet told the landlord he could come by tomorrow to see the finished project, and the other two have class. Why she gave us a week deadline is beyond me, she has the most homework out of all of us."

"Exactly. Plus, we're both down here, on top of the one and only ladder. Something happens and we fall, neither of us is going to be able to call an ambulance. They won't be back for an hour at least. It's just not safe."

"We're almost done. Right?"

Coco hooked one of her legs around the ladder, pushing on the screwdriver with both hands as it clacked against the protesting screw. "One more screw, then we can move on to the last two."

"Joys of joys."

"I hear you. Damnit." Another screw clattered to the ground, marking its path on the ladder sides as it went down to the sound of Coco's added curses. "One sec."

"Your fine. Relax."

"This. Thing. Just. Won't go. In." Her sentences just barely forced out through gritted teeth before she switched in favor of French tirade. "Cette merde, allez dans le trou que vous ..."

The screw was stripping horribly, and he ended up letting go of the new ceiling with one hand to make sure Coco didn't lean out any further for its sake. Letting go of a breath he didn't mean to hold when she finally let go of the trigger and let the machine dangle on its tether to their current platform. "Come here."

She didn't listen, but considering the alternative would have her falling to any number of bad ends there was little resistance when he pulled her back in to the center. Both their legs were tangled around and through the rungs that supported them, forcing stability out of the situation, and as he pulled her towards his chest their arms follow suit. Until their they stood atop their trellis as two vines, twisting and growing together until they reached the sky and turned back over so that blind eyes could focus on an old beret that was now tucked tight to his trunk. Yes, this was better.

"You know, we can't put up the last pieces if you won't let go." Coco said.

"Yeah." His voice clear in his intention to leave the matter settled as he made no move to let go, too wrapped up in the thoughts of many nights that now rested between his arms.

Finally, her contralto turned soft in her admittance that the moment had much less to do with drywall than she had first thought. "I missed this to."

"Any chance we can meet up over break?"

"It'd be difficult, my parents are practically nomads."

"Worth it. Mine would let you stay over if nothing else. I don't think they quite believe you exist."

"I know, just too perfect."

"Aside from your kleptomania? Yeah."

"You know you love it. Plus, I know somebody has been stealing shampoo, mister."

"Ah, the bitter pain of hypocrisy."

They lapsed into silence once again. Letting the seconds tick by like the droplets of rain outside. Only parting when Coco paused her idle humming, ceasing the thrumming against his chest, and spoke up with a reluctant voice. "We really should finish this."

"Just five more minutes."

VAVAV

To their credit, it only took them another half hour to finish the job. Which was surprisingly good time considering that the first hug had led to a thousand more stolen touches. A ladder was hardly their first choice for a romantic rendezvous, but once they got down they both had homework. Studying for finals in a few weeks, and work eating up time after classes, didn't leave much in the way of quality time. So, they stretched it a little before heading upstairs for showers.

Fox got the shower first. Coco falling behind in her detour for water and for once telling him to go ahead. He took quick showers, she didn't. Which was fine, he just tried to make sure he was out of her way when she came upstairs. If she happened to slap his ass as they passed in each other in the hall, he could ignore it like he did a hundred times before. It didn't leave him alone though. Mouse caught him in his room after that. Slipping between his legs with her clear joy to see him after a few hours apart, until he eventually could stumble over her to his bed so he could sit down. Where she promptly pulled herself up to stand with two paws balancing on his lap where she could properly lick his face.

"Hey girl. I've been busy I know. Couple more weeks and then we'll get some time off, promise..." His arms pulling her into his arms so he could better stroke her fur. It was pleasantly normal for the both of them, relaxing in a pitch-black room with him rambling to her about anything and everything as his hands played through her fur. Course, he could never tell what words she understood. Except for food, dinner, and treat, those three she always responded to. That wasn't the point though. The point was that she was his friend, and he liked to confirm he was ok. Just like he did every time he combed his hand through her fur just in case she might have picked up his scar collecting habit during her adventures around the place. She was still scared of Bigwig, he knew that much at least. Lately, he just didn't seem to have enough time for the girls in his life, and hell week was just around the corner to make that problem worse.

"Siblings bond in the weirdest ways."

Fox sent a smile to the doorway. "This is nothing. Velvet has stories about her baby brother literally climbing over her. Apparently, the one time Yatsu went to visit he ended up carrying all the siblings, including her older brother whose 6 foot himself. The only way she got them to stop was to have him carry her and declare herself king of the hill."

"And they said they weren't dating."

"Yeah, I know."

"Scooch over, I want a seat."

He moved down the bed a little as it settled with a new weight. Mouse was always happy to share her enthusiasm with their plus one. It was only when he pulled one arm free to hug Coco did he realize what the nagging thought had been since she had entered the room. That had been a quick shower.

Letting his hand gently rub her bare shoulder with a lazy thumb, he let curiosity win over and started to slowly massage its way down along the trapezoid. The tension in his own body releasing a little when he felt the towel that was securely tucked in there. Coco was a flirt and tease at the best of times, and he had heard plenty of jokes from her about her walking around nude since he couldn't look to tell and rarely proved the first to engage the other on a romantic level. Except on accident, as she still caught him staring at her chest during everyday conversations, without even the benefits making the faux pas worth it. Then the tension returned when Coco asked Mouse in her best mothering voice if she could give them some time alone. To which the sister left without question.

"Your shower was quick."

"I just rinsed off the grime, I can take a proper shower in a bit here."

Fox nodded his head a few times, delaying for what time he could so he could better clear his own thoughts. "I should really have something witty to say here."

"Not living up to your requirement as my suave boyfriend. You signed the contract when you started dating an Adel, nothing I can do about it but hold you to it."

"Or else what?"

"Oh, voided contracts usually have some sort of penalty condition written in and the contractor now owes me, the customer recompense of some sort."

"Recompense."

"Yep. Haven't quite decided how, but I think a massage would be nice. Need to make sure those hands end up somewhere… useful, after all." Her voice had taken on her distinctive, sultry tone, the same one he had heard her first use at the stardust three months ago. One hand wrapping around his neck before lacing through his own. Letting him feel the polarity that defined their relationship, of his hands callused from years of martial arts compared to her smooth and manicured ones. Physically, about the only thing that was similar about them was height, even if that was partially from carefully selected heal sizes. But mentally, he liked to think they had an easy corresponding, even as he admitted to himself that she had him when it came to confidence. Which was probably why she pushed him onto the bed, and took the lead from there.

VAVAVAVAV

 **No, I actually mean a massage. Doesn't sound like it, but I do. Honestly.**

 **This isn't the chapter that I had planned to post, that one's still sitting in my notebook waiting to be finished and transcribed, but I had a moment where an un-romantic version of this occurred and thought it would make for a good scene.**

 **Bear with me, I'm having issues with the last two chapters. Especially since I should be working on my project to graduate instead. But I'll say two weeks, at most, until the next chapter. Don't know how of course. Just going to have to wing it on my schedule.**


	15. Revenge in All Forms

\- - -15- - -

Revenge In All Forms

"So Fox, what are you studying?"

What was he studying? Nothing really; introductory French, a music theory class, business 101; just freshman courses. None of them mattered really. They were just supposed to give him a platform to find his own major, but none of them had clicked for him in that way. Pointless. He didn't have an answer for Coco's parents, and it was with that first question that he knew the night would be a disaster.

"He's a Gen. Ed. Major for now, still looking."

Oh, he must have taken too long if Coco was responding for him. Fox nodded in agreement with the answer and then did his best to ignore the tapping foot under the table that spoke strongly of silent disapproval. For once, he wished the restaurant was louder so others would have the same difficulty talking that he felt.

"Then your current job isn't career based I take it. Coco mentioned you worked at…"

"At a gym." He knew the answer to that one. Or he thought he did until the pause in conversation came again, along with more taps that had turned impatient. Normally that was Coco's signal of some visual clue he was missing, but which one he couldn't be sure of in this case.

"He's a martial arts instructor for kids who are disabled. It helps build fine motor skills and develop spatial awareness."

Right, right, the whole gym that's more like a dojo thing again. He kept forgetting that other people would need him to make that clarification. That still didn't help his nervousness, or the scar on the back of his wrist from itching against the accumulated sweat. Only after he pulled back his cuffs to rub at it did he realize the mistake of drawing attention to his collection of scars, even if the Adels would only be able to see a handful.

"Oh dear, that looks bad. Was it from one of your fights?"

That one? "No." It was from tripping on some water from Mouse's bowl a week or two ago and hitting the table corner on the way down. He was surprised it was even still there.

"No mom, it's perfectly safe. I've been going with him to his classes and haven't even seen any injuries yet. Even Velvet's track team has a worse medical record."

Mrs. Adel's voice was skeptical at best, or was that just the French accent sneaking in? Either way she didn't press the issue further, and hid it with one of those polite laughs he was never supposed to detect. "For a young lady, you always did pick up rather intense hobbies. Speaking of which, how is your internship going dear?"

"Fine, they haven't really had me do much since its only their British office, but they said it'll be more interesting this summer since I'll be working full time at their main office. They showed me some of the projects I'd be helping with, and it looked interesting."

"And no issues with your barista job I assume?"

"No, that's going great. They were going to cut back hours for the summer semester anyways. My boss there was happy to just let me go on sabbatical instead."

Fox didn't add that the Stardust was where they met, even if it did sound like a reasonable segue. With the conversation away from him it was easier to relax and let the mother and daughter converse without him. What didn't help was the reminder of Coco's other job. Usually it was easy to forget. She went in twice a week for a few hours, came home, and then did homework while talking about how she wanted to do more engineering and less paper pushing. Not that she was angry, just bored and needing to vent. So, he had listened and forgot the part where she'd be living in Germany all summer because of it. He couldn't even remember her mentioning it since the day they first met. If that did nothing else, it certainly gave him a twinge of loneliness that made him regret leaving Mouse at home, even if it was still December.

"What about you Fox? Any plans for this summer?"

Shit, shit, shit; parents can flank together and her dad was focusing on him. What was he supposed to do? Check posture, make sure he's using the right fork, and one other thing he was forgetting. Right, he still needed to respond. "Competition season and summer camps." Next semester was going to be a little easier so he had more training time, this year he was going to bring home a national medal.

"With your gym I presume…?"

"Yes." Great, another hurdle handled. Now he only need to keep his nerves for, what, an hour or so?

 _Baise-moi._

VAVAVAV

The week before finals was without question designed by administrators and teachers who forget that students require sleep like any other human being. Between lectures, final projects, studying for exams, and still teaching at the gym; ha had basically given up on any exercise time for himself, or spending time with his girlfriend. He even had to bribe Velvet to take Mouse with her on runs so his girl would get out of the house enough without him. If he had known he was going to meet a hot engineer, he could have at least taken physics this semester so she could tutor for him instead of putting it off. Well, she did help with French, even though they had different teachers. But that was one final he wasn't worried about. Everyone assumed he understood it because he picked up the verbs rules quickly and had the accent down pat. The teacher didn't need to know that the latter was only because he replicated Coco's cursing.

Hearing her come down the stairs, Fox paused his recorded lecture and grabbed her bag off the table to meet her at the door. His hand reaching out to rest on her shoulder as she finished lacing her boots.

"Are you trying to startle me?"

"Just thought you'd need your keys."

Coco grabbed his hand to pull herself up, not resisting as he took the opportunity to pull her even closer. Wrapping their arms around the others waists to lock in the embrace, the handbag left to sit on vacated stairs in favor of forgotten responsibilities and stalled loneliness. Even if just for a few seconds. Starting the second Fox first went to set the handbag down, followed as Coco settled herself to let her head rest on his shoulder. Soon their necks contorted and lips connected into a kiss. Soft enough to make them both wish it was a kiss goodnight and not a morning greeting. They were both tired, but less than two weeks left until the semester was over sleep would be peaceful once more.

"Hey babe?"

"No, you shouldn't pick up extra hours at Stardust just because they offered."

"I'm not that crazy. The full-time employees said they cover for the rest of us for hell week and exams. But I thought I should tell you, my parents are back in the Isles this week. I know you're busy studying, I just thought it would be nice I could introduce them to you. They would like to meet you if you can free up the time."

Fox's grip tightened before he could catch that instinct. Coco didn't comment on it, her own already tense as it is. "I'm surprised you told them about me."

"Well, I know you don't like rushing, so all they did know was that I had something with my new housemate. Then a certain bunny was feeling vengeful, and a bear reminded her that you brought up the embarrassing incident, so they angled more against you and let it slip to my parents we've been dating a little while now."

"That is annoyingly fair."

"Yeah… You okay with this."

"I will be there. Ironwood knows what time of the semeseter it is, he'll help me find a substitute teacher for whenever this is."

Coco pulled away with the ghost of one last kiss lingering on his cheek. The real feeling of pressed clothes and radiant warmth traded for the sound of heels clicking, a handbag being dragged up into her grip, and the sound of the door's loose handle being gripped as she made to leave. "Ok." Her confidence as ironclad as it always sounded. Determined to break through the doubt that he had been content to deflect. "It's going to be a late night for us to finish our lab assignment, so you and Yatsu don't need to stay up for Velvet and me."

"What if we want to?"

"Then you'd better be studying."

"Yes Ma'am. Are you going to be warm enough or am I going to get a call to pack a spare layer?"

"Would I ever do that?"

"Four days and counting. You are always cold."

"And you walk around without sleeves in December. It's not fair."

"Love you to. Go, your probably late as it is."

"Your fault."

"I know, I know…" Fox heading up the stairs to fetch whatever sweater she had already left out for him, as the door opened behind him. Forgetting that his girlfriend would always have the last word. In this case a slap on the ass proving that only she could leave their mutual taunting with dignity.

VAVAVAV

The ride back from the restaurant was silent and almost worse than the restaurant in its tension. This was just his girlfriend and him. No parents or strangers to give him doubt about his environment, because he knew where everything was in the land rover. From the order of her CDs, to the tissues in the seat back pouches, to how she gripped the steering wheel when she drove. His surroundings were entirely known and with that knowledge should come his usual confidence. But instead he felt like the fool who couldn't even introduce himself.

One of them needed to talk. They were both clearly upset over the failed meeting with the parents, otherwise Coco would have spoken long before now. She only remained quiet when exhausted or when trying to focus her temper. At least he deserved it. "I'm sorry."

"It's…." Her voice was clenched tight. The accent shifting on the syllable as it often did before she launched into French rant, only to trail off into three, long, slow breaths. "It's not your fault."

"Coco, you don't have to be polite. Not with me. I screwed up, how can I make it up to you?"

"No, you didn't." Only two breaths this time. Fox couldn't tell if that meant she was counting down or simply less tense this time. "We should have waited to do this."

There wasn't a good answer to that. A part of him doubted he could ever be comfortable enough to make a dinner like that end the way Coco wanted. He could say she was right, maybe after break would have worked better for them, without finals on their minds. All that would do was reinforce the tension in the car and shoulder blame falsely on her. He couldn't say she was wrong because he didn't know, and couldn't bring himself to hit her after he had done such a good job of bringing her down to this point in the first place.

Ideally he would give her an alternative answer. Some way to fix everything, or even something about this night. Yet that implied he had even a smidgen of social grace outside of the gym. "I'm sorry. I wasn't supporting you the way you needed."

There was only one breath this time. Drawn out as if Yatsuhashi was in the back seat coaching her through meditation, so her words would bear the giant's own clear mindedness. "Fox, you didn't fuck this up. I did."

No Coco, you didn't.

VAVAV

"So… How'd it go?"

Coco and Fox walked into the kitchen with the drudgery of a hundred miles under their belts. Both still upset with themselves over what had been a decidedly poor first parent meeting. And despite their dour appearance, Velvet seemed to be nothing but chipper about it. He didn't have a solid answer to that. Horrible was a good place to start, unable to articulate a single sentence, about as invalid as he could possibly appear in front of people he had wanted to impress. In the past he had could take pride when people failed to realize his blindness, it was a display of skill that had taken years of training, necessary training. Then tonight he had thrown away that pride like it had never even existed.

Coco summed it up admirably with "Shitty."

"Well you wouldn't believe the call I just had. See your parents called, wanted to make sure someone knew you were on your way home for safety reasons and we chatted since they haven't seen me in a while. Then they wanted to know if you were going to let your kidnap victim go."

Wait.

"They were going to guess you paid an acting student, but your dad insisted otherwise. You said he did theatre in college, so I'll take his word for it."

He and Coco took their seats at the table with a tired reluctance. Velvet was on her warpath, it was either this or barricade themselves somewhere in the house and hope she didn't knock it down by mechanical or goliath-boyfriend means. Either of which were more than likely given her tone. He hadn't pinpointed it when he walked in, but that was not her happy-happy voice. That was by far the teasing-Coco-happy voice, dangerous territory indeed. Something that already had Coco, better attuned to her best friend after a decade of growing up together, groaning in the seat next to him. All Fox could think to do was gently rub her back and hope for the best.

"So let me take a shot at this. I mentioned to your folks about the new boyfriend, and they said they want to meet him. Which to you meant going to a nice restaurant so that you could show him off, since this is your first boyfriend worth that kind of effort."

"Hey now, that's not…"

"Yes, it is. The longest you ever kept a date before Fox was four weeks, and he wanted you to build him a pipe bomb. And I'm including the girl sophomore year I wasn't supposed to know about."

"At least she wasn't crazy."

"No, just a bitch who liked your choice in restaurants. Now Fox here's not going to say no, he likes the idea of making a good impression. So you two dress up all nice, leave Mouse with us since it's a no-pet restaurant, leave the cane because it's inconvenient. Have a dinner where Fox is expected to speak up, only then do you remember he was a functional mute when you first asked him out, and you made it so there's nowhere he can go. Probably just ordered the same thing as you since he didn't have the right menu."

"I'm not that quiet…" Fox started to say.

"You used to walk up to the register say 'usual', hand me a five and a one, and walk to your chair. If Coco hadn't had a crush on you, I would have called you a mute then."

"Gee, thanks."

"But all of this is okay, because Coco here is a master of etiquette. She's just going to smooth everything over, and it'll all work out. Except that plan only works when she's not dealing with two parents who taught her every trick she knows, and are curious over the new boyfriend. So what then, pity party on the drive home?"

Coco's hand was on his thigh at that point, and Fox was happy to hold on to it. They exchanged some soft pressure, and this time Fox took the lead. Better him than Coco, Velvet wasn't pulling any punches tonight. "Not really, I should have known better and Coco was trying to help…"

"Relax." Yatsu joined the conversation with his usual calm, pulling some of the edge of Velvet's voice in the process. "We told Mr. and Mrs. Adel you've been dating since shortly after moving in. Velvet even sent them a nice photo we had from the Guy Fawkes Party. I hope you don't mind Fox, but I also mentioned your blindness as they were wondering why you never looked them in the eye."

"Did we never mention that?" Fox asked Coco.

"It never came up directly. I thought we made it obvious though, your eyes stand out, and we held hands everywhere. You teach classes for disabled students..."

"Coming from the girl who didn't notice it about her own crush."

Yatsu cut Velvet off there, clearly the lesson was done. No more need to make the other couple feel bad. "There is real lesson you should take from this."

"What?"

"Don't make enemies of your friends. We know your weak points."

Coco had enough at that point, and Fox started to pull her out of the room as soon as he felt her hand clench around his. "Seriously, all this because I told you two to quit dancing around and admit you like each other? That's really worth dragging my parents into this…"

Frankly, Fox was lucky she didn't bite his hand off. Especially after the last time he shushed her.

VAVAVAV

This isn't at all how I planned for this chapter to go (as in it used to have another chapter of what was supposed to be angst) but that got screwed up in the writing process and I can't quite figure out how to fix this (If you can figure out this mess, please tell me). I'm posting this largely so I can figure out my own numbering system and get back to other things.

Basically, I like the idea that Coco's biggest 'defeat' in her eyes would come from over confidence, Fox would have no idea how to handle his girlfriend's parents, and that it still works out because the Adel parents are well-meaning people who just want the best for their daughter and know they can sometimes put too much pressure on her.

Mr. Adel was a theatre major in college because my mom was and she uses that every day for business purposes, it makes for funny stories. I also like to think Coco got her people-person and fashionable side from both parents, but everyone's a little confused on when and how she got into guns.


	16. Missing Something Important

\- - -16- - -

Fox opened his laptop and gave it a second to wake up. Blank eyes staring at a blank screen, think not for the first time over the last month that this point always felt so strange. A little bit of dread, maybe a twinge of regret behind a more bitter loneliness, but nothing could keep him from feeling the even larger sense of hope, elation, joy that always came with that first sound.

Doot, Doot, Doot

+Enter+

Then the briefest of pauses before he could finally relax.

"So, how are my favorite siblings?"

Mouse always jumped onto his lap at this point, happy to see even her picture, while he peered around his constant companion. "Better, now. How's the internship?"

"Missing something important, but at least he never misses my calls."

"Well, it's like you said before: that's not an option."

VAV

The drill was an easy one; side mount, scarf hold, north-south, scarf hold, side mount, full mount, and then around the world to repeat the positioning drill. Considering this was a lower level class, Ironwood had also thrown in some practice strikes for his higher-level students. A fact that Yang quickly began regretting after the second punch almost landed. "Shit, slow down man. Some of us can't keep up with that yet."

Fox gave her a solid, vocal affirmation and slowed to a more reasonable pace. Only doing the drill a touch faster than when Ironwood had first demonstrated. Which lasted for all of two positions, before clipping Yang's prosthetic hard enough that both had to pause completely so she could check if he had dented the metal on accident. In the process, releasing a torrent of new and interesting words for the younger students to repeat with gleeful abandon, which also just happened to coincide with a water break so that someone could give Fox a rather pointed shove towards the door. Away from eager ears that were still desperately trying to discern what the phrase 'flying fuck dragon' meant. Which wasn't the first mistake that Fox, or Yang, had made in terms of class-appropriate language, but given that he couldn't tell which metal hand had sent him towards the door thanks to the thick judo-gi, he also couldn't say how serious this instance was. At least this time he only caused the cursing, so maybe Ironwood would leave it at a warning.

Heading out of the classroom meant waiting in a brewed silence for whatever may come, be it a lecture on proper class etiquette or a verbal lashing for almost damaging someone's prosthetic. He knew on several level's he needed to keep his head in the classroom that just proved itself not as easy these days. Thinking about it, he hadn't been this out of control since around… yeah, that made sense.

His head snapped up to the sound of Yang's voice, right before he had to catch his gym bag as it got thrown into his chest, telling him to go get showered. They were going to have a chat across the street. Twenty minutes later, now devoid of the smell of sweat from two and a half hours of training, they sat down with milkshake and smoothie in hand and took the deep breath to prepare themselves for the inevitable conversation. The only relaxed member there being the unobtrusive collie that had climbed up to join him on the bench.

"What's up?"

"Mouse had to stop me from going into a pub the other day."

There was a lot of ways to look on that statement, and even as he said it Fox knew that Yang lacked a enough knowledge about his personal history to piece that sentence together for a full picture. Still, there was the way he said it, which kept a haunted sound that brought them both back to last November and the party they met at. One where both fighters had to pull out of the fight for a bit, away from where temptations of oblivion had been too strong. "Well, shit."

"Yep."

"Did you just want a drink or…"

"That's the thing. I wasn't planning on anything. My dad asked me to go pick up medicine for Bibi and we weren't in any rush. Then for whatever reason I started walking that way, and I would have gone in without a second thought. Order a pint and had a fight all on some dumb instinct if she hadn't pull me away instead."

"And that's a bad thing, right? Cause I know you drink."

"You've also never seen me drunk."

"I did invite you a couple weeks ago…"

"Assuming you could ever get me in the door of that club, between the two of us we'd end up starting a riot."

"A riot of fun you mean!" Yang's voice taking on the chipper cadence she reserved for parties, clubbing, and fighting.

"More like riot police."

"Fine, fine, have it your way mister grumpypants. So why do you think you tried to go in?"

"Why do you think?"

Yang took a long, exaggerated sip of her smoothie, accompanied he was sure by a pointed look in his direction. One that would let him answer his own rhetorical if he so chose. One he acknowledged existed, and one that he ignored with own counter of an equally exaggerated slurp of Oreo milkshake. Slipping through her guard and forcing her to speak first.

"How's Germany been?"

"It's been good, I think." Fox kept his face neutral through that sentence, an easy task given his own nature and a life that never relied on such non-verbal cues. What he couldn't keep out was the unjust, bitterness in his voice that seemed to build up with every word he spoke to Yang. "Coco's enjoying her internship, a lot, and she's getting to learn about the business and technology side, which she likes. They even let her try out a portable mini-gun apparently."

"Aren't those pretty heavy and have like, super recoil?"

"She can handle it. Strength was never something she lacked."

"Right, Coco with a machine gun. That's scary."

"I know." Fox letting slip a feral smile, and almost managing to let go of his annoyance for a second.

"And when does she get back?"

"Mid-august."

"Y'know Fox, for a guy who gives off the whole 'grim-loner' vibe, you're pretty clingy."

"Says the girl who chased after her sister so she could keep an eye on her over the summer semester."

"To be fair, Ruby has a bad habit of finding trouble. Like the hold-up at the shop three months ago. The fact I'll look less like a freshie when the rest of my classmates come next semester is just a bonus."

"The fact that you think that you think that just makes you look more like a freshie, not less. Coming from a blind guy to."

Yang gave him a kick under the table for the joke, Fox returned it in full, and let slip a fully canine grin. That was simply their form of friendship. Yatsu was a silent partner for when they worked, and an easy friend to talk to when needed; Velvet was an occasional running partner, more a moral guideline to help keep him in line; and Coco was something entirely different from them both. In contrast to the housemate's close friendship, Yang was just a sparring partner and neither looked for anything more than that. That gave them duties a plenty, all the exact same in principle. Help build each other up. In the gym and out of it. Which is why he didn't tell her to stop, because both knew what it was like to fall.

VAV

"How are you liking the internship?"

Coco looked up from her half-cubicle, with its small desk and thick layer of paperwork she needed to get through still, and gave her coworker a solid smile. Polite, but with no indication one way or the other on what it was supposed to mean. "Oh, it's been great. I've been learning a lot."

"How nice. Now how about without the smile?"

"Honestly, the internship is great."

"Then why such a fake, polite smile?"

"I'm just… I'm just not used to being away like this. Don't worry about it, I know everyone's busy."

"Coco, this is part of my job. Work life balance is hard for everyone, and honestly its worse for interns. So, if we're going to be teaching you work skills, we should also make sure you still have some of that balance. I'm not just trying to pry or make small talk, promise."

"Fine, fine."

"Anyways, I thought you said you grew up all over Europe? Parent's business travels."

"I did, and honestly this is the longest I've been able to spend with my parents in years since they can swing by here a lot easier, but that's kind of the thing. As a kid, I grew up in hotels around the continent, my suitcases were my home. Finally put my foot down to go through myGCE exams back in Britain without moving constantly, only to spend so long at my best friend's house that I still lived out of a suitcase. Don't get me wrong, I love the Scarletinas. They're more my family than any distant cousins my parents might have. But it was always the Scarletina home. I think that's the real reason I convinced the others we should live off campus. Because this past year has been so much different."

"Like what?"

"Like having to wait to do laundry separately instead of just doing one giant load in the industrial washers. And a chore lists where I'm part of keeping stuff clean instead of having everyone call me a guest no matter how long I live there. Sleeping in the same bed for months at a time. Movie nights with my friends where we can curl up and have a small fire. Home cooked meals, in my own home. Sure, the quality is less, but there's a lot to be said for being able to go to your own kitchen when you're hungry and make it yourself, or have fun trying new stuff with your friends because you have stuff lying around."

"Sounds like you miss it."

"Honestly, I miss the people more."

"Who are you living with then?"

"My best friend, Velvet. She might as well be my sister, I swear we bring out the best and worst in each other. Her boyfriend, sort of, their parents don't get along, but he's a nice guy. Quite to a fault, the guy is massive, but you've never met someone gentler when it comes to her. Plus, Fox and his guide dog."

"I take it Fox is the boyfriend. What's he like?"

"Fox?" Coco could help but snort a little out of laughter at just trying to describe him. "Fox is pit-bull. Everyone goes on and on about how aggressive he is, how mean he looks, and then as soon as their backs are turned I find acting like an awkward, romantic introvert. Like, yeah, he can be aggressive, but you're more likely to find him worrying about hurting someone else, bringing sweaters to work for me because I'm always cold, or just being clingy because he misses me. Because that's who he wants to be, even if the world keeps seeing him for a bunch of scars."

"And you don't see the scars?"

"No, I see the scars, they're pretty hard to miss. I just also know what I look for in my friends. He may not go back as far as the other two, but Fox is someone who stays in your corner."

The coworker didn't say much for a bit. Not that Coco could blame her. It was one thing to talk about work life balance with the intern you've known for a couple months. Love was more complicated, and to say it had simple answers was the kind of thing you could laugh at no matter what. Thinking to herself, the lady bent over the cubicle wall to get a better look at the few pictures Coco had framed to put on her desk. The biggest one had the group of them out at the park taken by the school newspaper. May was always proud of it. One of the first real spring days they had that year that was warm and dry enough to go out, Yatsu and Velvet had gone around making flower crowns for the four of them while they sat around and put off their studying. The kind of story that college PR always said existed and never could have written for themselves. The second one had been later that same night. After the rest of the college had started to wander back inside, she and Fox had just stayed there on the hill of the college. Bags to one side and backs against each other for support. She had been staring out towards the botanical gardens, at the point lit only by the sporadic lights, while Fox leaned his head back on her shoulder. Mouse had claimed her lap that time, and she had one hand combing through her hair while the other stayed clasped with Fox's behind her back. When Velvet had sprung out the camera on her, clearly expecting her best friend to do something with a bit more modeling finesse, Coco had just shrugged and let herself sink back more. The picture showed the her shrug, her memory just played back the way their temples had rested against each other

The third picture was a little less work appropriate. From when they had visited the Uni's pool. They still had they're swimsuits on, and with her dragging Fox over to get his picture taken, their arms made the picture busy more than anything else. Still, they had won the chicken fight. No small feat against a giant and a girl with years of practice thanks to her siblings. She looked as confident and happy in the picture as could be, and her choice in bikini and sarong were as good as ever, but Fox hadn't known what he was being dragged into. Which meant the picture showed his usual confused expression, muscles rippling for a fight and his face setting into that laser focus of his. The fact he had started train for next year's Paralympics, and had abs like solid steel, didn't hurt either. Not exactly the kind of picture you show to convince people he's a nice guy, but more a kind of motivation on occasion.

Her coworker had passed by the other two easy enough, but picked up the third, only to set it back down and go back to the second. Where the lighting hadn't been as good, and maybe a few things were a little less obvious. "You know, I thought you meant metaphorical scars."

"Yeah, he has a lot of accidents. Dumb accidents. Don't ask about the one on his lip."

VAV

They had so much things they wanted to talk about. Instead they kept to safer topics, the kind of benign words that were simpler. What the internship was like, with its busy work and occasional fun aside moments. The company seemed keen to keep her there, plus the office seemed to enjoy having her as an excuse for trips to the shooting range and an ammo budget. Ironwood's gym had a schedule change for the summer, so Fox helped with the summer camp programs, taught a few more private lessons and almost doubled his own training time to get ready for next year's games. Neither said they were finding busy work, both understood the implications.

"I can't wait to get home."

"Well, it would be... I mean, I'd like to. Velvet's been missing you something fierce."

Foxes ears picked up Velvet's groan of "Oh, man." from her room across the hall.

"I miss her to. I even miss your murder dungeon, occasionally."

They both had a quiet laugh over the old nickname, trailing over to a moment of silence. The two of them remembering other nights down there, fluffy robes, dull chimes, and blind archery. Ladders, sweaty climbers, and the quick shower that had followed. There was no ending to this story, but it didn't make the hiatus any easier. That distance was all too real.

Coco broke the silence first. "I'm looking forward to come back home."

"Someone needs to stop us from falling back on bad habits."

"Us?"

"Mouse gets paranoid when she's worried."

"Course she does. Love you babe."

"I love my captain."

+Esc+

Doot

Fox made to shut his laptop, stopping only long enough to change his profile quote. "Just waiting for my partner. Maybe you've seen her. Pretty girl, thinks she can leap tall buildings in a single bound, carries the weight of the world on her shoulders yet still manages to laugh at some of my jokes."

The next day he noticed a follow up text from Coco on his phone. [She sounds like a handful.]

[If you see her, I owe her about a hundred coffees.]

VAV

V

Some reason I got a very Nathan Fillion feel for this chapter.

We are not going to talk about how long it took to finish this…. decent chance it was going on a year. And unless it hasn't been made clear, this chapter takes place in the summer before their sophomore year. Yatsu is back home in Japan for the summer, Coco doing her internship in Germany. Velvet and Fox both stayed at the house for their jobs, and if this hadn't proved quite as long, I would have done more with that.

Please comment, send in ideas or questions if you have them


	17. Cold, Quiet Night

\- - -17- - -

Cold, Quiet Night

VAV

V

The first night back from break came, and it felt like they were all bursting with stories to tell. The months apart might as well have been a year for the close couple, and no number of calls could possibly have changed that. Fox and Velvet holding down the home hadn't quite been the same thing. His tournament season had taken him away for weeks at a time. She drove up north to visit family whenever Stardust didn't have her working. A whole summer and they could count on one hand the number of times they had hung out together despite living in the same townhouse. It was weird to, how less than a year together had made the place home, and going closer back to their blood families is what made them feel away. Yet for all the stories to tell, none of them seemed particularly interested in talking about them.

They made it there at different times. Velvet got dropped off by her older brother and his fiancé that morning so he could get back to his evening shift at the auto shop. He offered to stick around for a bit, but she said it was okay. It gave her time to do a little cleaning before the rest came. Fox took a while longer since he was using the bus system, but all his gear was already at the house. A backpack for his weekend trip to the parents' place, Mouse, and he was home again. Wordlessly taking the vacuum from Velvet so he could give her a hug before taking over. Coco set her schedule to come back later, swinging wide so she could pick up Yatsuhashi at the airport. Between the two of them the Land Rover was filled to the roof, and their arrival was met with the usual bantering as the team gave Coco grief for packing so much. But no stories.

Instead Coco started to issue out the orders, easy as they come. Thursday's meant Yatsu was cooking, and while he did that she had Fox doing inventory for tomorrow's shopping trip. Velvet could do a quick cleaning of the restrooms, make sure nothing moved in since they were away, while she vacuumed and dusted the bedrooms. Especially since her and Yatsu's room hadn't been touched for months. None of them even thought to question her telling them what to do. Coco was less the leader of their team, more their spokesperson, who for the most part, was just reminding them of the chores list from back May. A quick polite request and then they peeled away, grateful in this case that their house was small enough that they could still talk even as they worked.

Then dinner was done soon enough, despite Fox and Yatsu's efforts to sidetrack each other, and for a second each of them thought about using the kitchen table properly, before putting the food out in the living room. Bundling themselves onto the couch as one pile of blankets, eating dinner, and making idle comments about the cold night and loud wind while The Princess Bride played in the background.

It was one of those classic films everyone told Fox he needed to watch, and never got around to it because the thrilling description of sword fight had seemed much less impressive when turned into a series of clinking metal. This however was certainly a better way to hear it. With the wind outside howling like a grim in a graveyard and the laptop's small speakers they had to make do with two sets of earbuds to share between the four. There hadn't been any contest over how to make that work, Coco had just grabbed pulled him over to lay his head on her lap while Yatsu found himself sitting in front of the couch with Velvet's legs over one shoulder and a shivering canine tucked against his side.

Time slipped away from the group with an ease that only the most peaceful of comfort could allow for. A movie of laughs and true love's kiss turned easily into a deep slumber, letting each person in turn nestle deeper into their neighbor and silence to reign beneath the howling wind.

None of them were keen on putting things into words that day. The talking felt hollow, window dressing to make a night end right. Sure, words were exchanged, but the important parts were all silent. The way they were meant to be.

They did have to take a break when the movie ended. Time enough for Fox to go uncork the cheapest bottle of fruit wine they had found at the liquor store, while Velvet and Coco had their debate about whether to go with Gene Kelly or Fred Astaire for the next movie. Coco won in the end, thanks to a Ginger Rogers quote that apparently was one of the posters in her room. 'There's nothing a man can do, that i can't do better and in heels.' That won Fox and Yatsu's vote, while Velvet backed down by remembering Coco's other poster: 'Girls who can run in heels should be feared.'

As the opening credits turned on and the music started playing, the team returned to their places in a dog pile of a setting. Now with glasses in their hands, they settled down. Velvet taking the lead for just a second to the sound of the orchestra building up. "A toast to home."

Yatsu raised his glass to those words, and added his own. "A toast to family." As his large arms managed to embrace them all.

"I'd like to toast anything on toast: cheese, mushrooms, what have you…" Fox said, already moving to answer the confused looks headed his way. "You do not know how long I've waited to use that line, don't take this from me."

Coco stayed quiet, clearly debating her own answer, but the ribbing of her partners didn't make that easy. "Fine, fine. A toast to coffee."

With the brass section reaching the peak of their crescendo, it was difficult for any of them to make out what the others were saying. But for a guy with Fox's sense it wasn't difficult at all to make out those quite agreement. "To CFVY."

"And baileys."

"Coco, don't ruin the moment."

VAV

V

That's it, that's the end.

This chapter has been in the works since December 2016 and I never quite knew where I was going with it. A new school year, new opportunities for the gang, and I just wasn't prepared to write it. At the same I didn't want to leave the story where it was, so this old draft became my epilogue.

Baileys and Coffee started in what could have been a very lonely time in my life and I think partly because of this story, that time didn't really happen. Even with a literal desert involved. It's not my longest story ever, certainly not the most deep intellectually, and maybe not even my best, but it was without any doubt the happiest. Sometimes that means more than a guy like me can understand; other times it's easier to remember some advice, that the greatest treasure on earth come in the twinkling of an eye.

Keep an eye out though. There's a reason I made this a series.


End file.
